


Three Houses Journals - White Clouds

by ChronicleOfASillyEra



Series: Three Houses Journals [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Diary/Journal, Everybody wants Byleth, Gen, Seteth is the only sane one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicleOfASillyEra/pseuds/ChronicleOfASillyEra
Summary: The secret journals of the inhabitants of Garreg Mach monastery. Follows the general plot of White Clouds.
Series: Three Houses Journals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986313
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Great Tree Moon

**Author's Note:**

> "Captain Jeralt is back, and he doesn’t look a day older! I’d ask about his beauty regimen, but it’s been twenty years, you’d need an entire battalion to pull that off!"  
> \- Alois Rangeld

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Great Tree Moon**

I dreamed about that weird green-haired gremlin with the pointy ears again. When I told Father about this dream, he said it reminded him of when he first met my mother. This is strange. Why would a sleeping gremlin remind him of my mother? I would suspect that he made a joke, but normally when he makes a joke, Father sighs and says „It’s a joke, kiddo. You’re supposed to laugh.“

He did not say that when he said that weird thing.

Anyway, the dream was different this time because the gremlin kid woke up. She yawned and then she wanted to know who I was. I though I would attempt a joke to „break the ice“, like Father always tells me to, so I told her I was a demon. She didn’t understand it, so I explained to her that my sword prowess has earned me the nickname of Ashen Demon, but obviously I’m a human and not a demon. That’s what makes it a joke.

She was not impressed.

Then I woke up.

This was a weird dream.

Three young people were being attacked by bandits, so we helped them kill the bandits. But the bandit leader wasn’t fully dead yet, so he tried to kill the girl. I tried to save her, but almost got killed. Then I was in my dream again and the gremlin (she says her name is Sothis and also that I should stop calling her a gremlin) yelled at me. Then she turned back time because apparently she can do this. The bandit leader tried to kill the girl again, but this time I knew he was coming and could stop him.

That was really weird. I don’t think anybody noticed.

So the children turned out to be students from a military academy. When we had finished off the bandits, a group of knights appeared and chased down the stragglers. One of them, Alois, recognized Father and started talking to us. When he asked who I was, I thought I’d try another joke, so I told him I was a bandit. This is a joke, because I’m not a bandit. The knight laughed. This is the first time anybody has laughed at my jokes. Father later said that making Alois laugh is not very difficult, but he also said that it was a start.

Then we all went to Garrech Mach monastery, which is a school. We met Lady Rhea, who is the archbishop. She knew Father and seemed to like me. The end of it was that Father joined the Knights of Seiros, and I am supposed to teach one of the classes. I’m not sure if I can be a teacher, but I will try.

Sothis keeps commenting on everything that happens, now that she’s woken up. This is very distracting.

**Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Great Tree Moon**

A training exercise with Dimitri and Claude almost turned fatal today as we were attacked by bandits. The first to run was our teacher, who always seemed like a coward to me. I am rather glad that I won’t be taught by him. My preferred choice for a replacement would normally have been Professor Jeritza, who has distinguished himself in service for the empire, but Lady Rhea chose the mercenary who had saved us instead. As she appears to be quite the skilled fighter, I have of course no objections to it.

**Secret Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Great Tree Moon**

I still say my plan would have worked if Claude wasn’t such a fast runner, and if Dimitri hadn’t grabbed me and charged after him. My wrist still hurts. Did he have to use that much force?

But I can’t really be mad that my plan to install Jeritza as the new teacher failed because WOW THAT MERCENARY IS HOT AND SHE’S GOING TO BE TEACHING US!

I need to ask her if she does private lessons...

(Hubert, if you read this I’m going to kill you!)

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Great Tree Moon**

Lady Edelgard appears to be worried that I might be reading her diary. I considered assuring her that I only perform this task out of concern for her well-being, and that my complete discretion is guaranteed.

On second thought, I decided that this was a piece of knowledge the future empress did not need to bother herself with.

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**(written in code)**

**Great Tree Moon**

I said it before, if anybody had wanted to throw Fodlan into chaos, sending the three heirs out to play in the forest would have been the perfect opportunity. Especially since apparently that teacher they gave us is scared of a few bandits.

I figured every man for himself and enacted a tactical retreat. Would have been fine if it hadn’t been for Mr „Subtlety is not in my dictionary“ charging through the trees after me, carving a path for our followers. I swear he ripped out a few trees while he was at it. What do they feed the kids in Farghus?

Oh well, all’s well that ends well, and I caught both Dimitri and Edelgard checking out our new professor. What can I say, they got good taste!

**Journal of Rhea**

**Great Tree Moon**

A glorious day! The lost child has returned to us! Will we finally be reunited again, Mother?

And what a glorious form yours will be! Adding Jeralt’s genes to the mix has resulted in one very attractive young woman.

Very, very attractive...

Oh my...

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Great Tree Moon**

Spent four hours crouched behind a tree, according to my orders, counting fifteen squirrels, five deer, two hundred and seventy-five ants. Finally heard a commotion from quite a ways off the designated meeting place. I rushed there to enact the plan, but arrived to late, as my role was already being fulfilled by two mercenaries.

I would be angry, but the woman showed some impressive swordplay. I look forward to seeing more of her. As her powerful blade pierced the bandit’s flesh, I truly wished it was me who was being penetrated. What a beautiful sight.

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Great Tree Moon**

Regrettably, our training exercise came to an abrupt end as we were attacked by a group of ruffians. As our teacher ran away, followed by Claude, I noticed Edelgard rooted to the ground, likely in fear. Naturally I fled together with her. She appears to be rather embarassed about needing to be rescued first by me and then by a mercenary, but I do still consider her my sister and will look out for her.

I was very impressed by our new teacher’s combat prowess. Claude made what I think were some very rude comments when I mentioned that. (Note: Ask Sylvain what Claude meant by „huge tracts of land“)

In other, quite embarassing news, I noticed that I keep finding misspellings of my name on my exam papers. Several monastery officials appear to have problems with the amount and placement of the „d“s in my last name. I am rather confused that this seems to be an issue, it’s not as if Blaidydd was a difficult name to spell or pronounce. On the other hand, I do seem to remember having trouble with it as a child. My father eventually came up with a little song, using the last four letters of our last name as a chorus.

„There he was, just riding down the street,

singing D Y D D dee dee dum dee dee doo“

I wonder if I should mention this to my teachers. On the other hand, I do not wish to be a bother.

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Great Tree Moon**

And now that stupid song is stuck in my head. Suggested to Lady Edelgard to begin the war early, but she was busy writing „Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg-Eisner“ in different styles in her notebook. She then ordered me to forget I ever saw this and knock in the future. I pointed out to her that me knocking could waste precious seconds if there were an assassination taking place in her room, and that my memory naturally needs to be sharpened daily. She failed to see my point.

**Journal of Alois Rangeld**

**Great Tree Moon**

A teacher fleeing from bandits and abandoning his students? We can’t keep him at the officer’s academy! Maybe he’d do for the runner’s academy!

Captain Jeralt is back, and he doesn’t look a day older! I’d ask about his beauty regimen, but it’s been twenty years, you’d need an entire battalion to pull that off!

Man, I’m on a roll today! Seeing the captain again has really fired me up! All those memories! Like when he tried to convince me to study a bit of magic on the side, but couldn’t make me see Reason!

That kid of his is alright too, cracking jokes like she cracks bandit skulls. Just like Daddy!

**Gatekeeper’s Guard Journal**

**Great Tree Moon**

A new teacher has arrived. I immediately introduced myself to her. A good gatekeeper knows every one of their charges by name and face. Of course at that time I was not actually guarding the monastery’s gate, but instead the door of the dining hall, because the entrance hall had been subject to a few necessary renovations after a minor scuffle between some parents dropping our new students off. Count von Hevring was incensed on hearing that his son had been given a room on the lower floor of the dorms while Count von Bergliez‘ son was on the second floor with the higher nobles. The verbal scuffle escalated as Count von Bergliez attempted to ram Count von Hevring into the ceiling while Count von Hevring tried to wrestle Count von Bergliez to the ground. Several other nobles attempted to stop them. Divine weapons were drawn. The end result was that the entrance hall and the stables have to be renovated. Fortunately, we should get the front door fixed by the end of the week. Then I’ll be able to return to my post.

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Great Tree Moon**

So. Fucking. Embarassing.

I’m wasting precious energy that could be used for research by being mad at my father. I tried to tell him that I had of course been assigned a room on the second floor, but traded with Caspar because those stairs were just too much of a hassle, but did he listen? No, he was too busy trying to piledrive a fully armed man into the ground. This happens just about every time they meet, but that doesn’t make it any less embarassing if he does it in front of my future classmates.

I still say that he could have beaten him if the other parents hadn’t gotten involved. Caspar is of course loyal to his dad, but even he needs to admit that the noticable size difference is a point in favor for my father.

**Journal of Caspar von Bergliez**

**Great Tree Moo** n

My dad and Linny’s dad beat each other up in the entrance hall. It was really funny! Then Margraves Gautier and Fraldarius went to break them up with their divine weapons which was just awesome! Dad now has a bruise from Aegis on his forehead, how cool is that? He says it’s super cool. We high-fived before he was carried to the healers.

Linny’s dad was also injured during the fight, but he was injured by a piece of rubble from a column, so my dad totally won this thing because he has a cooler injury! Linny says it was a draw because none of them won and there were both injured. That’s okay, but he also says his dad could have beaten my dad if the others hadn’t attacked and that’s just wrong!

Maybe we can get our dads to duel? And Linny and I will cheer them on and give them instructions!

Sir Alois heard my suggestion and said that would be a „Daddle Royale“. I don’t know what that means, but Linny groaned and complained about having to waste memory on that.


	2. Harpstring Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is very complicated and confusing."  
> \- Byleth Eisner

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Harpstring Moon**

I am Ferdinand von Aegir!

Edelgard had two eggs for beakfast today, so I took three. When I sat down at the table, it occured to me that taking only one egg might have been the better choice, as it would demonstrate my greater capability for restraint. As I was pondering that question, Caspar inhaled the contents of his plate, turned towards me with his mouth full and said something later reflections enabled me to decode as „You gonna eat that?“. Before I could react, he had finished off one of my eggs as well as most of the toast. I immediately gave him a lecture on the importance of table etiquette, only to find that he had finished the rest of my breakfast. As it was time for class, I unfortunately had to leave on an empty stomach. I consider the resulting weakness of my legs to be the cause of my arriving to class after Edelgard.

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Harpstring Moon**

Ingrid yelled at me for corrupting his Highness‘ mind with dirty imagery. Tried to explain to her that he was the one to ask me about the new teacher’s breasts, but she would have none of it.

The new cook gave me extra bacon today and winked at me. She totally wants me!

Felix says she obviously had something in her eye, and she noticed that I was too skinny and didn’t have enough muscle, so she took pity on me. He’s just jealous I’m getting all the ladies.

**Secret Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Harpstring Moon**

Yelled at that bandit leader guy for messing up the plan. He then decided to camp out in church territory. I haven‘t the slightest idea why.

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Harpstring Moon**

That bandit leader just gets all the fun. Two impalements by the new professor’s sword AND a camping trip?

I wish I was that bandit leader.

**Research Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Harpstring Moon**

As Caspar refuses to concede defeat on the question of our fathers battling, I have decided to perform some research on the question of the effect a difference in size makes for two combatants.

Hypothesis 1: Assuming two people to be evenly matched in all other physical aspects, the natural conclusion is that the size will be the deciding factor.

Someone like Caspar, who is small and scrawny, will naturally have problem going against a large opponent. In a contest of physical strength, the muscle mass will always be the deciding factor.

Caspar’s argument that he could easily beat me up is to be dismissed on the ground of me being significantly less trained than he is. I could easily beat up some of the more magic-oriented classmates like Annette or Lysithea, but against someone like Edelgard or Caspar, I would certainly lose due to my lack of physical training.

Experiment 1: Perform training exercises with the aforementioned four short people to prove my hypothesis.

Idea discarded on grounds of being too much work.

Experiment 2: Have Caspar perform training exercises with a variety of short and tall people of equal physical prowess to prove my hypothesis. Closely watch the result, take notes.

While finding enough training partners Caspar’s size might prove difficult, this idea seems a lot more appealing. Caspar also appears to like this plan. Have pitted him against Edelgard and Raphael for a start.

**Journal of Caspar von Bergliez**

**Harpstring Moon**

I like Linny’s new research! First I got to have an axe duel with Edelgard! She’s really amazing! I lost of course, but it was really cool! Then I had a boxing match with Raphael, which was even cooler! Lost that one too. So obviously my size doesn’t make a difference. Linhardt says we need more experiments, and also he was getting tired of healing me, so we should continue some other time.

Then Ferdinand von Aegir challenged me, because he wanted to prove that he could beat me faster than Edelgard could. Linhardt said of course he could, because he was way taller than her, but also this wasn’t relevant for our experiment and could we please stop, he wanted to take a nap. But of course I couldn’t ignore that challenge, so I fought Ferdinand von Aegir and it was a draw!

Linhardt says this doesn’t count, because Ferdinand normally uses lances instead of axes, but I say it counts because he’s bigger than me!

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Harpstring Moon**

I tried to explain to Professor Byleth that sending a frail, delicate young girl to the frontlines would be a horrible idea. She said she was aware of it, but that Lysithea was very insistent on coming. I hinted towards other delicate students, but she only said Ignatz was coming too.

Dang. Maybe I could get one of the guys to carry me at least?

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Harpstring Moon**

Who told the professor I was too small to fight bandits? I’ll show that fucker just how small I am!

**Journal of Lorenz Helman Gloucester**

**Harpstring Moon**

The sight of Raphael charging through the bandits with Lysithea on his shoulder while she threw dark magic in all directions is certainly something that will haunt my nightmares from now on. I may have in fact fainted. Fortunately, Hilda carried me off the battlefield.

**Journal of Mercedes von Martriz**

**Harpstring Moon**

Casualties of the bandit attack:

Lorenz Helman Gloucester: fainted at the sight of Lysithea’s murder spree

Hilda Valentine Goeneril: broke a nail while carrying Lorenz to safety

Sylvain José Gautier: tried to hit on a female bandit, was knocked unconscious by Felix and Ingrid

Caspar von Bergliez: somehow managed to punch himself in the face

Ferdinand von Aegir: challenged Edelgard to a duel over who got to take the honor of dealing with the bandit leader. Hubert dealt with the problem.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Harpstring Moon**

I suppose that went as well as expected. Note: Suggest Professor Byleth to take smaller groups of students in the future to avoid teamkilling.

On counting the returning students, noticed Bernadetta von Varley was missing. Feared the worst, but it turned out she hadn’t left her room to begin with.

**Journal of Alois Rangeld**

**Harpstring Moon**

Our students banded together pretty well to take care of that roving band of bandits!

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Harpstring Moon**

The gremlin k _stop calling me a gremlin kid already my name is Sothis_

Sothis taught me how to rewind time today and she also wrote in my journal while I was trying to write in my journal. Now the entry looks all weird. I rewound time to make the entry go away, but she wrote over it again.

_That’s because that entry was ordained by fate to look like this._

I don’t think I believe that.

_Well, it was. Don’t question me._

Anyway, Sothis seemed to remember the place where the bandits were and also she might be a ghost _I’m not a ghost you’re stupid_ stop interrupting me when I write, it looks better when you start a new paragraph, do that at least _okay fine_ you’re doing it again okay I’ll write it Sothis is not a ghost she just lives in my head which is perfectly normal.

This is very complicated and confusing.

I wrote that last part, not Sothis.

She doesn’t feel like writing anymore, so it’s only me writing now.

We need to figure out a way to make it obvious who is writing what.


	3. Garland Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why in the world did Rhea include a maid outfit?"  
> -Seteth

**Journal of Seteth**

**Garland Moon**

I suggested to Rhea last week that the new professor’s choice of clothing may not be entirely appropriate for a teaching position at the church. She thanked me for my concern and promised to order some different clothes.

Well, they have arrived. Given Professor Byleth’s youth, I supposed there is nothing wrong with a set of student clothing, but why in the world did Rhea include a maid outfit?

**Journal of Rhea**

**Garland Moon**

Those new clothes are simply adorable! I must be careful to remove them before Mother awakens, of course, she might not approve of my playing dressup with the child. But I do hope I can convince her to invite me for tea at some point... Wearing that outfit...

**Journal of Catherine**

**Garland Moon**

There is a new professor and I don’t like how Lady Rhea looks at her. I made that very clear. Threatened her with my sword and everything.

I mean, she’s just so.. new. I have been serving Lady Rhea for years, she should rely on me, not on some newcomer who is one of the best fighters I have ever seen and who is related to the previous commander of the knights and who has huge innocent eyes and a killer figure and... Well it’s just not proper! Or fair!

I also ordered a maid outfit in my size from Anna. No reason. Thought it would be a nice change from my armor.

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Garland Moon**

Rumours have it that Ashe’s adoptive father, Lord Lonato, is rebelling against the church. He is not taking it well. I feel simply awful about it. This is all because of my inability to lead the country! I wish I was of age already, then nothing like this could happen!

As I was pondering how to solve this situation, Felix passed by. His advice was truly a stunning display of wisdom! He made me realize that even if I had been of age, Lonato’s actions were his own. The only thing I could have done as a king would have been the same as what I was doing now, put a stop to his senseless actions before they could harm any more innocents!

He must have put some real thought into it! I thanked him from the bottom of my heart. He punched me in the face and called me a boar.

I hope Felix will consent to become my royal advisor some day. I feel as if he is just what I need. Truly, it is like he said. My head certainly was not in the right place for this issue.

**Journal of Felix Hugo Fraldarius**

**Garland Moon**

Came across the Boar Prince wallowing in self-pity about not being able to stop Lonato from starting a rebellion. Had the nerve to ask me for advice. Told him to pull his head out of his ass and get out of my way. He tried to hug me. I punched him in the face and went to the training grounds.

Really strange sight there. Annette was... training, for a lack of a better word? With Dedue. With Axes. I mean, she only managed to lift her axe once in every five attempts without immediately falling over, and when she did, she was about as likely to hit herself with it. Linhardt threw the occasional healing spell in her direction when he wasn’t busy fixing Caspar up. Annette seemed to be enjoying herself at least?

Then the weirdest shit happened. Annette started to hum some weird tune under her breath and suddenly her axe attacks started to land. Dedue even seemed to feel some of those hits. Linhardt suggested it might have something to do with her crest.

**Song Book of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Garland Moon**

It’s such a joy to wield an axe!

Decimating foes with just a few whacks!

Boom! Bash!

Zoom! Smash!

Oh how I love my shiny-finey axe!

**Research Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Garland Moon**

New Research Topic: Effect of Songs on Crest of Dominic/Crests in general

Hypothesis 1: Annette’s singing appears to strengthen her fighting abilities, possibly due to her crest.

Experiment 1: Observe Annette’s singing routines and its effect on her general life.

Experiment 2: Test effect of songs on own crest.

Experiment 3: Find other volunteers.

**Journal of Dorothea Arnault**

**Garland Moon**

Came across Caspar lying on Linhardt’s lap while Lin healed him and softly sang to him. So romantic!

Caspar said they were just experimenting. Told him that’s what I thought.

**Journal of Manuela Casagranda**

**Garland Moon**

Claude keeps referring to me as „Mrs Crabapple“. I wonder if anybody knows what that means?

Haven’t had any luck finding a man recently. Maid outfits seem to be all the rage these days, maybe I should get one?

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Garland Moon**

On my daily trip to the library, I came across Tomas drawing some mysterious glyphs behind the bookshelves. I had never seen the likes of those before, so I asked him about it. He says it’s a librarian’s code to help organize the books. I asked what was wrong with the Dewey Decimal System, but he just said he preferred it his way.

**Journal of Ashe Ubert**

**Garland Moon**

I can’t believe Lonato is rebelling against the church! Why would he do that?

I tried asking some of my fellow students, but they didn’t have any answers and most of them were busy. Ingrid was yelling at Felix for something he did to His Highness, and Annette was taking axe lessons from Dedue. Mercedes gave me a cookie and told me to take a walk to get my mind off things. So I went to the marketplace and ran into Sylvain and Claude. When I told them what I was trying to do, Sylvain said he had the perfect way to do that and they took me to Anna’s shop, where there was apparently a sale on servant’s outfits? I saw Catherine and Professor Manuela in there, as well as several church officials.

I am not entirely sure how that was supposed to help me.

Caspar saw that I was upset and asked me if I wanted to do some axe training. Apparently Linhardt had said I was just the perfect fit for him. That’s nice to hear! Caspar and I had some great training and I managed to forget about my troubles for a while. Then we watched Caspar try to take on Dedue, which was pretty fun. He just kept bouncing off while Dedue stood there.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Garland Moon**

This maid outfit situation is getting out of hand. Now even Flayn has ordered some. She does, of course, look absolutely adorable in them, but some comments from the students make me suspect that there is something weird going on.

She also ordered a butler outfit for me, so we could match. I am not sure about this, but I could never resist that pleading look.

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli**

**Garland Moon**

CAPTAIN JERALT IN A BUTLER OUTFIT!

CAPTAIN JERALT IN A BUTLER OUTFIT!!!!!!!

**Journal of Alois Ragnell**

**Garland Moon**

This new fashion sure maid the day of all hot-blooded men around campus!

And probably most women too, if the stares Captain Jeralt and Seteth got are anything to go by. (Note to self: think of pun involving the word butler that doesn’t involve mentions of butts. Captain Jeralt wouldn’t mind I’m sure, but I don’t want to think about Seteth’s butt if I can help it. Oh no, now I‘m thinking about it! Quick, Alois, think of something else! Noooooooooooooooo!)

**Journal of Catherine**

**Garland Moon**

Fucking copycats!

And fucking priestesses with their tiny bodies and lack of muscles! I look absolutely ridiculous compared to them.

Thunderbranded a dozen rebel soldiers and Lonato. I feel better now.

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Garland Moon**

Jeesh, talk about overkill! Wonder what’s crawled up her butt!

I am, of course, talking about Lysithea, who has now taken to dual-wielding her spells, something that should not even be possible. Where does she store that much rage in her tiny body anyway?

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Garland Moon**

Once there was a tiny grey sparrow living in a cage. It was a small cage, but the sparrow felt safe and comfortable in it. But the other animals didn’t believe the sparrow. So the woodpecker forced the cage door open and chased the sparrow out.

The first thing that happened when the sparrow left its cage was that it got run over by a loud rooster who was screaming something about butts. This left the sparrow dizzy with confusion, and also from the impact if I’m being honest. The sparrow tried to plead with the woodpecker to let it back inside the cage on account of injury, but the woodpecker said no can do, the green parrot has ordered it. Then it took the sparrow away from the cage and told it to stand in line with the other birds and wait to fight against the other animals.

A giant swan descended on the animals and started ripping them into bloody chunks of meat. The other birds gleefully followed. The sparrow watched in horror as a nightingale cleaved her enemies in two and a tiny hummingbird inflicted the most horrifying violence.

Crying, the sparrow fled back to its cage, never to leave it again. The green parrot listened to its tale, shook its head, sighed and agreed that it might be safer in there. Then it went off to have a talk with the woodpecker about the word „restraint“.

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Garland Moon**

To be honest, this was a bit much even for me. Catherine on a Thunderbrand-rage, Lysithea being, well, herself, Leonie brutally eviscerating every enemy soldier who refused to repeat that „Captain Jeralt is the hottest thing ever!“ and Annette gleefully singing about axe murder. At this rate, my daily threats of assassination will lose their effectiveness on my fellow students. I may have to step up my game.


	4. Blue Sea Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I leave for a month and everyone goes nuts."  
> -Shamir Nevrand
> 
> "I’m off to murder the entire Western Church!"  
> -Catherine

**Journal of Seteth**

**Blue Sea Moon**

A plan for an assassination attempt on Rhea during the Rite of Rebirth? We have to stop this! All monastery personnel is to make sure to guard her with their lives!

(Note: Make sure to place Flayn close to Rhea during the rite so she can profit from the additional security. Just not too close, so I can grab her and run if anything goes wrong.

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Blue Sea Moon**

I leave for a month and everyone goes nuts.

Bought Cyril a tiny butler outfit with a monocle so he could fit in. Lady Rhea saw him and gave him a hug because he looked so adorable. He hasn’t been this happy since the time Lady Rhea couldn’t finish her dessert and gave him half a slice of her cake.

Took that opportunity to throw that cake out. It’s been months.

Catherine didn’t seem happy to see Cyril. Guessing she’s still pining for Lady Rhea. That woman needs to get laid.

**Journal of Catherine**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Now this is the last straw! Adorable orphan kids!

I’m off to murder the entire Western Church!

**Picture Diary of Cyril**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Stick figure Cyril with butler suit, getting hugged by Lady Rhea.

Stick figure Lady Rhea surrounded by hearts.

Stick figure Cyril working the stables in his butler suit.

Stick figure Shamir holding up a dirty butler suit and yelling at Cyril.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Blue Sea Moon**

I can’t believe my brother wishes to keep me inside the monastery walls for an entire month because of some weird conspiracy and rumours! I have demanded lots of candy. If he insists on treating me like a child, I may as well profit from it!

**Investigation Notes of Byleth Eisner**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Claude said if we’re going to investigate the conspiracy against Lady Rhea, I need to do detective work. He gave me a detective hat, a coat and a pipe, so that I could look the part. That was very nice of him. I don’t know how to be a detective, so he helped me with that too.

The first thing detectives have to do is question people and collect information. I collected lots of information. Then detectives write the information down in their investigation notes, so here it is:

There is a lot of food in the kitchen. Raphael thinks someone might steal all the food. That would be bad, I have never had so much good food in my life! Caspar and Ashe have volunteered to stand guard against all food thieves.

Linhardt is guarding the library, because the books are very valuable. Bernadetta is going to help him so he doesn’t read all the time. She asked what about her room, someone might steal it, but Sylvain has already volunteered to guard all the women’s dorm rooms. That’s a lot of work, so I sent Felix with him. Ingrid and Leonie will guard the men’s rooms.

Sylvain asked if he should also guard the women’s bath, but Seteth said he wasn’t allowed in there. He also told me I’m not allowed in the men’s bath when I asked him about Sylvain. He said „Professor, for the love of all that is good and holy in the world, please leave the men’s bath now and let us never speak of this again.“ Father and Alois were there too. They thought it was hilarious. I don’t know why, I didn’t make a joke.

But anyway, I have to write down more observations and question people!

**Guard Journal of Ashe Ubert**

**Blue Sea Moon**

We guarded the dining hall all night and made the following arrests:

Raphael Kirsten, getting seconds. Sent back to his room.

Bernadetta von Varley, sent down by Linhardt to get a midnight snack. Caspar made her a basket full of Linhardt’s favorites and helped her carry it upstairs.

Raphael Kirsten, getting thirds. Since Caspar hadn’t returned from his errand yet, I sent him back again.

Got in a fight with Caspar who claimed that his dad could totally have beaten up Loog. What does he know?

Mercedes von Martriz and Annette Dominic, bringing us cookies and tea. Shared the snacks and had a fun time.

Raphael Kirsten, getting thirds again because he forgot to count. Gave him the remains of our snacks in exchange for the promise not to bother us until breakfast.

Some cool, loud guy with lots of muscles who asked where the booze was. Never seen him before. Caspar challenged him to a duel. Had to leave my post to get Linhardt for first aid.

The kitchen staff when they arrived to prepare breakfast. Let them go after heated discussion.

Raphael Kirsten, getting an early breakfast. Gave up and ate with him.

Some leftovers disappeared around midnight, mostly fish. Blamed it on Raphael.

**Journal of Manuela Casagranda**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Returned home from yet another unsuccessful date to find Felix, Ingrid and Leonie in the infirmary. Apparently Sylvain had fallen down some stairs while on guard duty. When I asked about the sword, lance and arrow wounds on him, I was informed that he had had a particularly bad fall.

Sylvain woke up and said he must be in heaven, faced with such a beautiful angel as myself! I was very flattered, but Felix and Ingrid simultaneously punched him in the face before he could finish. Quite sad.

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Blue Sea Moon**

I am Ferdinand von Aegir!

Received a fresh supply of tea leaves today. I offered Hubert a taste, but he went on a thirty minute long rant about how tea was weak and coffee superior in every way. I am afraid I did not act as becomes a noble here, as I pulled Bernadetta over as a replacement and left. I will have to make it up to her in the future. In any case, I asked Professor Byleth to help me find someone more suitable to sample those tea leaves with and now Lorenz and I are Brew Buddies!

_Really, von Aegir? You had to involve Bernadetta in this? That’s a low even I would not stoop to!_

Hubert, are you reading my journal?

_I read everybody’s journals, yes. That is not the point here. The point is that when I finished my speech on the benefits and joys of coffee, I noticed that you had shrunk and changed your hair color. Bernadetta was catatonic at this point and I had to carry her back to her dorm room. Not listening to my lecture was unbecoming of a noble, but know that attacks on Bernadetta are considered off-limits and will be severely punished._

Look, I’m sorry about Bernie, okay? Now can you please stop annotating my journal?

_Annotations would involve footnotes. I am merely adding a few clarifying statements to your meaningless ramblings about nothing. Who even cares about all that stuff about your perceived superiority about Lady Edelgard, tea, horses and hair care?_

It’s not like I ever intended for this *private* journal to be read by anybody else! In fact, I would very much appreciate it if you could stop doing so!

_This is a matter of national security, and therefore not an option. Rest assured that perusing your journal has at least convinced me that you are every bit as much of a fool as you appear to be, and therefore quite harmless._

I’ll take that as a compliment.

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Blue Sea Moon**

This is horrible! Horrible! I was walking along, minding my own business when suddenly Ferdinand grabbed me and placed me in front of Hubert who was foaming at the mouth and yelling something about coffee! I froze up. The next thing I remember is waking up in my room. Why do these things keep happening to me? I will never leave my room again!

_I apologize for the inconvenience caused by our classmate’s selfish actions, Miss von Varley. Rest assured that von Aegir has been severely chastised and will not attempt any such actions again. I also apologize for my own part in your dismay, as I was too caught up in my passionate lecture to notice that the cowardly von Aegir had disappeared. Please do let me know if there is anything I can do to make up for my shortcomings. H. v. V._

Hubert, are you reading my journal??? Why are you reading my journal??? Why are you WRITING in my journal???

_Why do people keep asking me this? It’s obviously a question of national security. That reminds me, the majority of your entries are clearly fictituous, yet bear a more than passing ressemblance to your surrounding people. Should I consider these as allegories for actual events or did they spring entirely from your own mind? In the latter case, you are clearly a very talented writer, while the former gives some interesting insight into our classmates. In any case, regarding that matter of compensation?_

You are not supposed to read anything into anything at all, because you are not supposed to read my journal in the first place! Especially not the stories!

...Some cake would be nice.

**Story Book of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Blue Sea Moon**

The little mouse was deadly afraid of the huge black cat. It’s sharp teeth glittered threateningly in the moonlight. Its sleek black coat seemed to the mouse to speak of the untold number of small rodents in its path that it had devoured. Truly, nothing could ever be as scary as that cat. The mouse preferred to hide in its mouse hole, where nothing could ever harm it.

But of course, mice can’t always stay in their holes. They have to eat. One day, the mouse snuck out to the kitchen. But on its way, it was captured by a yapping red terrier, who grabbed it by its nape! The little mouse thought it was going to die, as the terrier whirled it through the air, again and again, until it dropped the mouse – right in front of the cat!

But the cat saw that the mouse was terrified and weak with hunger. It pushed the little mouse back into its hole, and brought it a big block of tasty cheese. Because the cat actually didn’t eat mice, you see, that’s just something the mouse believed, because the cat looked so scary and well-fed! The mouse was very grateful for the cheese, and very glad that it had been wrong about the black cat.

_You’re welcome. I don’t think I am that harmless though, there are just certain mice even I won’t hunt. The description of Ferdinand is spot-on, thank you very much. I chuckled when I read it. My sharp teeth may have glittered threateningly as well._

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Blue Sea Moon**

You have to hand it to her, Teach doing detective work makes for an admirable distraction. Of course, my helpful advice did its part as well. In all that chaos, I was certain nobody would notice me trying to sneak a peek at the locked archives, but Tomas caught me just as I was leaving. He offered me a deal: He wasn’t going to mention this to Seteth if I would provide him with a minor sleeping draught. I laughed and asked him if he was planning to kidnap Lady Rhea with that. He said he just had some difficulties falling asleep lately, as Alois has been practising his piano in the room next to him. I see no reason to doubt that.

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Blue Sea Moon**

That idiot priest wanted me to waste my time on weaklings. I was hoping to duel Professor Byleth, but a small child snuck up to me and... may have blasted me within an inch of my life with her spell, leaving me no choice but to retreat. This was very undignified. I even dropped my lucky Dark Seal in my hurry to get away.

The professor found an absolutely amazing sword. I so want to fight her now! Feeling that huge sword thrust its way inside me will be the culmination of my entire life, I just know it!

**Journal of Alois Rangeld**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Well, I sure am glad that the Rite of Rebirth went off without any of our students in need of that rite, I can tell you!

And Professor Byleth even got a shiny new weapon from it! Probably a good thing she’s actually using swords, imagine if she was more of a lancewoman! Or a mage! Can you imagine how silly a sword would feel if it chose someone to use it, and that person turned out to be a magic user? Everybody would think „What a stupid magic sword, how dumb!“!

Although I guess it’s more like a whip than a sword? I mean, it has these chain links and Byleth can whip it in the air at distant enemies, but then it also works like a normal sword she can stab people with? This is a really weird sword. Oh, maybe I shouldn’t be thinking stuff like that about a divine artifact. Is this bad? Should I confess it? Would Seteth kill me if I confessed this?

...Definite yes to the last question. Shouldn’t do that.

Claude asked me how the piano is coming along. Told him I’m working on it, but it seems to not be my forte!

Really though, I don’t think I’m that loud, am I?


	5. Verdant Rain Moon (Cindered Shadows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This has taken a turn for the bizzare, and I say that as someone who deals with Constance on a regular basis."  
> -Yuri Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the DLC plot, the actual Verdant Rain moon will come next.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

So I was training with my new sword and my hand may have slipped a bit, because suddenly there was this hole in the wall. Claude said that was „amaze-balls!“ and wanted to see it again, but I was worried Seteth would yell at me again. The sound from the explosion got a lot of attention, Edelgard, Dimitri, Hilda, Ashe and Linhardt all apeared and I was really getting worried at that point. Then we noticed that the hole in the wall was a lot bigger than it should have been and that it lead to a secret underground area below the church! And there is a secret fourth house! Well, it’s only four students, but still.

We fought a bit and now we’re friends! Their leader is Yuri, he is very purple. There is a big guy named Balthus who likes to punch things and is friends with Hilda’s brother, a girl named Constance who talks very complicated and a girl named Hapi who likes giving people nicknames. I’m Chatterbox, because I don’t talk a lot, she says. I was very confused, because Chatterbox sounds like someone who would talk a lot, but she said it was a joke, so it’s like with Father. She looked like she wanted to sigh too, but didn’t. Her friends looked very worried when I didn’t understand the joke. I need to figure out this humor thing!

_Okay, how about that? When I notice someone is making a joke, I’ll tell you. Then you can laugh._

That sounds great, thank you Sothis! And maybe later you can explain it to me?

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

OMG, I can’t believe Baltie is here! Already roped him into doing my homework, he’s such a sweetie! It’s like having a less pink version of Holst around. This is gonna be so much fun!

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Can’t believe I almost beat up little Hilda! Good thing I didn’t - Holst would have killed me! As it is, I’ll be doing her homework for the next month in exchange for her not telling Holst how she handed me my ass. He’d never let me live that one down for sure. Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.

**Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

This is all quite fascinating. A secret underground city beneath Garreg Mach? A fourth house? We have agreed to stay with our new companions for a while, in order to help them fight off some lowlifes. They do appear to be more than just simple ruffians, given that we spotted the Death Knight amongst their lot!

It is a wonderful opportunity to get to know my fellow students as well. Hilda’s axe technique is quite different from mine, focussing on an absolute minimum amount of sweat and effort for maximum damage. I have asked her to teach me her style and was pleasantly surprised when she agreed to it, on condition that I teach her about my hair regimen.

**Secret Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Did Lysithea hit that fucker over the head last battle or something? What was he even doing in Abyss in the first place? I gave him a piece of my mind and I can’t believe the fucking excuse he made! Aargh, just thinking about it makes me want to have Amyr sent over from the capital so I can cleave his dumb skull in! I was going to do that with a regular axe, but Mr White Knight just couldn’t restrain himself!

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Goodness, Edelgard can be so reckless sometimes! I’m sure we all wondered what was going on with that strange Knight with the skull-shaped helmet at the festival, but when he appeared in Abyss, she just mumbled something about „axing him some questions“ and went over to fight him! I don’t know what came over her! I think Hilda might be a bad influence on her, they appear to have become „axe buddies“ and started contests on who can smash the most bandits.

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Well, I suppose that could have gone better.

I noticed Professor Byleth entering Abyss and thought, this looks like a good opportunity to test myself against that new sword of hers. With the scary child out of the way, I made my way towards her with the intention of challenging her to a duel. Unfortunately, Princess Edelgard placed herself in my way and demanded an explanation for my presence. I explained to her my desire to see that magnificient sword from up close and feel its steely embrace. She started to yell at me when Prince Dimitri ran over to protext her. He is surprisingly strong, my armor now has a dent in the shape of his fists. I decided to retreat, as Princess Edelgard seemed ready to join him. To make matters worse, I heard Claude ask Professor Byleth „So, are you planning to help them, Teach?“ and she replied „No, they seem to have a handle on things. I guess we won’t need Lysithea this time.“

It was, all in all, a very shameful encounter.

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I can’t believe Lady Edelgard went to explore the underground of Garreg Mach without me by her side! What if anything happens to her? What will become of the Empire?

**Journal of Dedue Molinaro**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I can’t believe His Highness went to explore the underground of Garreg Mach without me by his side! What if anything happens to him? What will become of the Kingdom?

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Well. That was mildly disturbing.

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

It seems that Claude is trying to get himself killed by going on an adventure without his trusted allies. Oh well. I suppose I shall have to lead the Alliance, should anything happen to him. Typical selfish behavior. He never thinks of the bother this would cause everybody around him. Why, I would need an entire new wardrobe!

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I am Ferdinand von Aegir!

It seems that Edelgard is trying to get herself killed by going on an adventure without her trusted ally, Ferdinand von Aegir. She also left Hubert at home, who has been sulking for days now. Oh, well. I do hope nothing happens to Edelgard, but in any case, the Empire will not suffer for it, as long as I, Ferdinand von Aegir, have anything to say about it! Now, should I wear my new orange tunic for my tea time with Lorenz or would that clash with my hair?

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

This, on the other hand, was utterly predictable.

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I heard rumours about a secret library in that place Professor Byleth is currently exploring with some students! I was planning to head there, especially since I heard that bandits are trying to attack the place and thought they could use my help. But on my way I ran into Professor Jeritza, who told me about a cake festival in the next town! So, since Professor Byleth is having an adventure, Professor Hanneman is busy researching her crest and Professor Manuela hasn’t left her room since the Goddess Festival, I collected all of my cake buddies and we’re going on a cake trip!

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Cake Trip! Cake Trip!

**Journal of Mercedes von Matriz**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

This is so much fun!

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I know I shouldn’t leave the monastery, but that Cake Festival is delicious! I need to bring some for Hilda, she’d hate to miss out on this.

**Journal of Dedue Molinaro**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

These cakes are quite delicious! I wrote down a lot of recipes, can’t wait to try them out! I wonder what sort of cake is His Highness‘ favorite?

**Journal of Raphael Kirsten**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Got in a fight with Lysithea over meat pies. She says they’re an abomination, I say they’re a gift from the goddess herself.

We both agreed that the sugar-glazed meat pie was bad.

**Journal of Caspar von Berglietz**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Lysithea is the best! I was getting kind of bored since Linny and Ashe have gone on an adventure without me (!!!), but I bet the Cake Crusade is a lot cooler anyway!

The others call it a Cake Trip, but Cake Crusade sounds so much cooler!

I bet Linny is going to be so jealous when he hears I went on a Cake Crusade!

I should bring him some treats. He’s probably exhausted after his adventure.

Poor Linny.

**Journal of Felix Hugo Fraldarius**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

How did I end up on a Cake Trip?????

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

How did FELIX end up on a CAKE TRIP with lots of GIRLS?????

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

This Cake Festival was so worth leaving my room for! So much cake! Did you like that coffee brownie I got you, Hubert?

_Thank you very much, Bernie, it was a wonderful fit for my afternoon coffee._

Good to hear that! I hope it cheered you up a bit!

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

So... much... running...

I wish I had stayed in my room...

**Journal of Constance von Nuvelle**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Thanks to my ingenuity, we were able to recover the lost chalice, but then had to retreat in an undignified manner. To make matters worse, dear Aelfric has been kidnapped by evil ruffians! I shall set them aflame in a manner showing my nobility, demonstrating my value to Princess Edelgard and paving the way for the glorious restoration of House Nuvelle!

_You do you, Shady Lady._

Yuri, once and for all, will you please stop writing snarky comments in my journal? I thought I had it locked away safely!

_You call that a lock? I could crack that in my sleep. Blindfolded. With my hands tied. Sexily blindfolded. That gives me an idea..._

Do keep your fantasies out of my journal, please.

_Yeah, sure. Anyway, that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know how to break free from restraints?_

I told you to keep your fantasies out of my journal!

_Just saying, you should probably look that up in the near future. I can give you a few pointers if you’d like..._

I vehemently refuse!

_You shouldn’t. Trust me. Running out of time, just keep in mind what I said._

**Secret Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Oh, and now Metodey shows up too? Sure, just keep doing that! Who’s next, Arundel? Maybe Hubert is hiding under my bed AGAIN to keep me safe from assassins and monsters? Maybe Ladislava is hiding inside my closet AGAIN? Never figured out what she was doing there. Anyway, is there anybody else who would like to show up just to be a nuisance? Well???

Dimitri just came by to ask if I needed anything after this stressful day. Spent about half an hour talking about the ideals of knighthood. So I guess that answers that question. Why does this guy keep running after me anyways?

**Journal of Hapi**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Got to sigh a ton, it was great! Bit exhausting though. I should turn in early today.

_Hey, Hapi. Sorry for taking over your journal, please don’t sigh at me. Needed a way to secretly communicate with you guys. You’ll probably get kidnapped soon, make sure you keep up on your magic training._

Gotcha, boss. You be careful.

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Punched a bird today and two wolves. I feel great!

_Nice going, big guy. How many wolves could you punch with your hands tied behind your back?_

About five I’d say. Hey, wait, who wrote this?

_For fuck’s sake, Balthus, how many people do you know who could sneak into your room and steal your diary while you’re sleeping?_

Erm... One, I guess? Can’t you just talk to me, Boss?

_Can’t. Okay. Punching. Hands tied. Try to remember that._

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Dearest Byleth,

I would appreciate it if you were to join me on a moonlit stroll tomorrow evening, around midnight. Bring your weapons.

Sincerely,

a fervent admirer.

Sothis, did you write this?

_Why would I write something like this? And when would I have written it?_

I guess I would have noticed if you did. What’s a moonlit stroll anyway?

_Do I have to explain everything? You’re being asked on a date, numbskull!_

Wait, what?

...Wow. Friend. You have something weird going on there.

Yes, people keep writing in my journal. Father says only I am supposed to write in my journal and noone else is allowed to read it. I guess it’s fine for Sothis because she is a gremlin who lives inside my head, so she sees everything I see and she can’t write her own journal because she doesn’t have hands, but I don’t think you live inside my head and you probably have hands.

Look, just... meet me at the chapel after midnight tomorrow? This has taken a turn for the bizzare, and I say that as someone who deals with Constance on a regular basis.

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Teach told me a weird story about people writing in her journal and asking her on dates. I’m not entirely sure what’s going on, but I figured leaving my journal lying around in the open might draw someone in. Hey there, Teach’s secret admirer? Are you Dimitri? I bet you’re Dimitri!

_No you don’t, and this isn’t even your usual journal. Still working on that code. Pretty good one, I’ll admit. Anyway, why does your teacher say she has a gremlin in her head?_

Beats me, she just does. Why are you writing in people’s journals?

_Secret way of communication. Have plan. Can’t talk now. Check my journal for details, you know where to find it._

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Professor Byleth asked me what one is supposed to do when invited to a „moonlit stroll“ by a secret admirer. I regretted to inform her that I have no first-hand experience with this, but according to what I have heard from Sylvain, a moonlit stroll is generally used as preparation to „get busy“. Professor Byleth blinked rather confused and asked me if that meant paperwork, because that is what Seteth usually gives her to keep her busy. I told her that while this explanation made a lot of sense to me, I had never thought Sylvain much for paperwork. I asked if Seteth had been the one to invite her, but she didn’t know. We agreed that maybe it’s different for each person and since the admirer had specifically asked for her to bring weapons, it was likely going to be a sparring session.

On leaving Professor Byleth to prepare for her busywork, I found Edelgard in tears around the corner. I expressed my worry, but she didn’t want to speak with me.

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Poor Edie is suffering from severe heartbreak! She came into my room crying. It appears that someone she very much admires has chosen to go on a date with someone else. I cheered her up with some girl talk, makeup, the usual. Constance joined us, furious about Yuri invading her privacy or something, and conjured us up some ice cream. She really is a genius!

I didn’t pry of course, but I heard Dimitri call Edelgard's name when she entered my room. Is this what’s going on here? How interesting!

**Journal of Aelfric Dahlman**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Finally, after all these years, my plans will bear fruition! I will be reunited with my one true love! No longer shall we be separated! I don’t mind adopting Byleth either, she certainly seems like she could profit from some stable family life.

Wait, I just had a terrible thought. What if that muscular jock Jeralt swoops in and steals Sitri from me again? He has returned after all! Maybe that was his plan all along!

No, Sitri will surely be grateful to me for reviving her! All the things I’ve done for her! All the sacrifices I have made to my feelings, never speaking of them before! She will understand! She will open her beautiful eyes, look into mine and read the unspoken love therein! I know it! Her own passion will awaken, and she will finally be mine, forever!

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Well, I’ve done what I can. I only hope the others will understand what I was trying to tell them. Anything else I need to do? Oh, right. If I fail and die and Aelfric reads this journal: YOU ARE ONE FUCKING CREEPY MOTHERFUCKER! Seriously, you’ve been hung up on that Sitri of yours for how many years now? And it’s not like that started when she died, I’ve seen your earlier journals, you’ve been creeping around that poor woman since forever. JUST FUCKING SAY SOMETHING INSTEAD OF CREEPING AROUND HER LIKE THE CREEPY ASSHOLE YOU ARE! And for fuck’s sake, stop whining about how Jeralt doesn’t deserve her! I never met the guy but I can tell he’s way better for her than you are!

Goddess, it felt good to get that one off my chest.

_Just wanted to add that Yuri is completely right. I, Claude von Riegan, also have it on good authority that Captain Jeralt is, in fact, the world’s sexiest man and it is completely impossible not to fall for his rugged manliness and musky scent and manly beard and bulging manhood and damnit Leonie I can’t write that fast how did you even get here what do you mean disparaging Jeralt summons you and broad shoulders and well-defined muscles and overall sexiness and am I done here yet?_

No no, keep going. I’m very interested.

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli-Eisner**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I can’t believe that cardinal guy! He’s been disparaging Captain Jeralt for years and I won’t stand for it! As founder (and only member) of the Jeralt Appreciation Society, I will not!

So after finding out about this horrendous injustice, I went to see Captain Jeralt and told him all about it! He didn’t take it serious at first, but when I mentioned the name Aelfric his face grew dark (so handsome!!!) and he muttered „That fucking creep better stay away from my child!“. So me and Jeralt went down to Abyss on a mission together!!!

There we found out that Aelfric really was a creep and an asshole, because he had kidnapped some students to sacrifice them in a bloody ritual to revive Captain Jeralt’s wife! So we teamed up with Professor Byleth and the other students and I kicked! Aelfric’s! Ass! For Captain Jeralt!

But then Aelfric fused himself into an unholy abomination together with Captain Jeralt’s dead wife, which was just... Ew? I mean, obviously I was a bit iffy on the idea of ressurrecting her in the first place, and the others didn’t seem to think that was possible in the first place, but... What the fuck?

Captain Jeralt was of course very disturbed and pained by this turn of events. This didn’t stop him from fighting the abomination, because Captain Jeralt is just! That! Awesome! But he wanted to be alone after that. I am very sorry that Captain Jeralt had to suffer like this. I wish I could ressurrect Aelfric and kill him again for the pain he put Captain Jeralt through, but I suppose that is how this whole mess got started in the first place, isn’t it?

The good news is, Professor Byleth will be teaching the Abyss students as well, and Yuri has joined my Jeralt Appreciation Society, because he says he agrees with all the things I made Claude write in his journal! I instantly made him Vice President.

**Journal of Rhea**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

That foolish Aelfric! Can’t he see that the Professor is a much superior vessel to her predecessor? That fine, fine body... Hmmmm...

Oh, and I suppose he could also have seen that the ritual was destined to fail regardless.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I am very confused by the things that have happened. I also feel a bit angry? I think? Claude said I looked angry.

_That’s ALL you have to say after this? Your mother’s creepy stalker tried to kill four people to revive her and creep on her some more, then when that didn’t work he fused with her into some weird ass shit creepy flesh monster that you had to put down, and the most you can muster is that MAYBE you are A BIT angry???_

This is very new to me. I don’t normally get angry.

_Well you damn well better get angry now! That shit was traumatizing!_

Dimitri said so too. He suggested I should keep my feelings bottled up inside me forever. Edelgard said I should axe some fuckers. Actually, that’s a good idea. We should do some axe training when we get back to the monastery.

**Gatekeeper’s Journal**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Wait, we have an entire city under Garreg Mach? Why didn’t anybody tell me that! I’m the gatekeeper, I should know this!

I immediately went downstairs to make my introductions and reassure the residents that there was nothing to report and what did I find down there? They have their own gatekeeper! Except he’s not even a proper gatekeeper, he calls himself the Abysskeeper! What kind of name is that even? And he’s all „I got something to report.“. That is NOT how you do things! You open with a cheerful greeting, and then you reassure people that they have nothing to worry about. Did that guy flunk all of his gatekeeping classes or what?

**Journal of Hapi**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I can’t believe we missed the Cake Festival because of that chalice business! I feel so many sighs coming on...


	6. Verdant Rain Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, apparently, some people are "afraid" of me"  
> -Lysithea von Ordelia

**Journal of Hapi**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Chatterbox sent us all out for some axe training and asked me to provide the enemies. It was fun. Later, Coco, Yuri and B invited me for some cake, so I’m all sighed out now and happy.

**Journal of Constance von Nuvelle**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Oooooooooh. NOW I get what Yuri meant with the bondage jokes...

_It’s been two weeks! It took you that long?_

Shut up!

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I’m fine.

Seriously, I’m fine.

I keep telling people I’m fine, but they don’t seem to believe me.

I mean, it’s just my brother who is making trouble again. Nothing unusual about that. At all. And now he’s going to be executed. Which I’m completely fine with. Obviously.

Everything’s fine.

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I tried to relax with some fishing and thought I had gotten a really big one, but it turned out to be Seteth who had gotten tangled with my line. I asked him what he was doing in the pond in the first place, but he just lectured me on skipping my classes. Yeah, because obviously I have been getting so much rest during the past week, right? It’s not like I’d been casting every single healing spell I could think of over and over again, in a desperate attempt to keep people alive because certain girls refuse to learn Faith magic. Complained about that to Professor Byleth, she said she had an idea.

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I wasn’t sure about this at first, but Professor Byleth said I would be a good Faith tutor for some of our magic users, and she convinced me to give it a try. I almost ran out of the class when I saw the people she had assembled. I am slowly getting used to Lysithea, but Hubert is very scary, and I don’t know much about the two Abyss girls. But they seem to be very nice. Hapi later even invited me for a walk outside! Constance didn’t want to join us, but Hapi said not to worry about that, she doesn’t like the sun.

**Journal of Hapi**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

So have we found Coco’s shady counterpart or what? Mari’s mood didn’t improve when I took her outside, but maybe something else could be the trigger? Anyway, Faith magic is boring as fuck, but watching Coco carefully choose her words because she doesn’t want to upset Mari is hilarious. Tinythea and The Bert seemed careful too.

I asked Coco to introduce Sunny to Mari. She’s not keen on the idea, of course, but I think those two would get along nice.

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

So, apparently, some people are „afraid“ of me, so Professor Byleth is making me study Faith magic. It could be worse, she sent Linhardt off for some Lance training and later yelled at him for using his lance as a fishing pole.

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I must admit, that was a genius ploy on part of Professor Byleth. I certainly would have resisted getting tutored by Linhardt (assuming he would have even shown up to begin with), and could most likely have handled Mercedes and her incessant talk of the goddess, but Marianne is a... different matter. It’s like with Bernadetta. Being mean to them just feels... wrong. Now I actually have to study Faith, because I don’t want to upset her and make her cry.

If anybody reads this entry, know that I will murder you in the most gruesome way I can imagine, and trust me, I can imagine a lot of gruesome things.

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I am Ferdinand von Aegir!

Just saw the weirdest thing ever. Marianne was holding her Faith tutoring session at the stables, teaching the others how to heal horses. Hubert cast a healing spell on Dorte and actually seemed nervous when she shied away from him. Then Marianne explained what he had done wrong and Hubert actually listened to her! Then he tried it again and it worked. Marianne beamed at him and he SMILED???

What is going on here?

Hubert? I know you‘re reading this. I am genuinely concerned about these happenings. Are you being drugged? Blackmailed? Do you need my help?

_Rest assured that you would be the last person I would ask for help, should I ever be in need of such. There is nothing strange about a powerful magic user taking supplementary Faith lessons, is there? As for the rest of your observations, they are clearly a product of your overactive imagination._

I know what I saw. Do you like animals? Is that your secret?

_Go have tea with your horse or something and stop bothering me._

Concerto has been feeling a bit under the weather lately. Could you cast a small Faith spell on him? I’ll leave you alone after that.

Thank you, Hubert. I always knew you had a noble mind. Could I offer you some tea?

Hubert, adding a five page long rant about that „insipid brew“, as you call it, was certainly uncalled for. I have removed them from my journal. You may have them back if you wish, along with a treatise on noble etiquette I have written for your perusal. I would strongly recommend you model your future behavior after this.

**Abysskeeper’s Journal**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

That upstairs gatekeeper came by again to teach me proper gatekeeping. He says I’m a disgrace to the noble profession. I told him where to shove his upstairs manners, that’s not how we do shit in Abyss. And I refuse to change my title to „Gatekeeper of Abyss“ because I’m not guarding some fancy ass gate, I’m guarding the whole town.

**Journal of Rhea**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I did it! I had Professor Byleth invite me for tea! It was incredibly wonderful! We drank my favorite tea (I had it given to her beforehand) and made wonderful, fascinating conversation! And she even wore the maid outfit I had selected for her! My dreams have come true!

**Journal of Seteth**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Is it just me or is Rhea’s fascination with Professor Byleth a bit weird?

Asked Flayn about it. She gave me a big grin and asked if I had fallen for the new professor’s charms. I informed her that this was most definitely the last thing on my mind and that I was merely concerned with the archbishop’s preoccupation. She rolled her eyes and said „Suuuuuuuuuuuuure“, while still grinning.

Is this that puberty thing people are always talking about? Mine was so long ago that I can barely remember it, although I do seem to recall some embarassing situations.

**Journal of Manuela Casagranda**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Seteth came to my office today to ask me if I thought it possible that little Flayn might hit puberty soon. I had to inform him that she did indeed seem to be at the correct age for this sort of thing. He went very pale and asked what he should expect. When I explained to him that an interest in boys/girls and a disregard for his brotherly authority were the most likely outcomes, he went even paler.

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Seteth asked me today if there was a way to use crestology to stop Flayn from developing an interest in boys and disregarding his brotherly authority. I told him if there was, I wouldn’t have to constantly beg for funds. Tried to bring up the subject of an increase in my research budget, but he just left.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

_What a strange sort of creature this Miklan turned into! I hope my explanations were helpful._

Sothis, are you okay? We‘ve fought demonic beasts before! There were all of Hapi’s summons, the statues, that creepy cardinal, the time Ferdinand tried to start a contest with Edelgard over who could defeat the most beasts and the axe training earlier this month.

_Huh. You’re right. That’s weird, I could have sworn this was the first time we fought them._

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

So, I guess the good news is that I found Dad? Who pretends that he doesn’t know me, of course. He goes by Gilbert now. To be honest, at this point I’m kind of relieved that he pretends not to know me, because after that showing at Conand Tower I’d rather pretend I didn’t know him either. Hasn’t that guy ever heard of tactics? He got himself roasted by mages when he should have stayed out of their way, he forgot to stay out of arrow range and brought the entire set of bandits down on us and finally when Miklan turned into that demonic beast and Professor Byleth ordered us to surround it, he just charged at it without listening to a word she said. Professor Byleth has announced a curriculum on how not to handle enemies, using Dad as an example. Urgh, this is SO embarassing!

**Journal of Mercedes von Martritz**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Annie is very upset about her father’s poor showing at Conand Tower. I’ll admit that was certainly something else. Professor Byleth eventually ordered the healers to stop wasting their spells on him. When we brougt him over the the infirmary, Professor Manuela said that was about par for the course for him. She looked very angry when she said that.

I’m going to find Annie now and cheer her up with some baking!

**Journal of Gilbert**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

It appears that I still haven’t found atonement for my sins. Only numerous bruises to show for it, and Manuela added a few of those herself after receiving the battle report.

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Ingrid and Felix came by after the battle and just sat next to me for half an hour. Then Felix asked me if I wanted him to punch Miklan’s corpse. I told him I would think about it.

Then I tried to hug him and he punched me in the stomach and ran off. I think we’re making progress here. Said that to Ingrid, she rolled her eyes and said we needed to grow up.

Dimitri, Dedue and Ashe came by after that, we talked a bit about things unrelated to my brother turning into a monster. Mercedes and Annette brought cookies. Since the rest of the class was there, Annette set off in search of Felix. He must have resisted, because she returned with him slung over her shoulder. He refused to explain this situation, but didn’t call Dimitri a boar for the rest of the afternoon and even ate some cookies.

I think I’ll be fine now...


	7. Horsebow Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, with all the fuss about Flayn missing it hadn’t occurred to me before, but has anybody seen Professor Manuela in the last three weeks?"  
> -Hanneman von Essar

**Journal of Flayn**

**Horsebow Moon**

My brother has been very strange these past days. I finally asked him what was wrong. He sighed and asked my if I knew what puberty was. I informed him that, as an accomplished healer, I was certainly aware of the changes a body goes through as adulthood approaches. I also pointed out to him that if he was planning on giving me „the Talk“ as the other students call it, he was a bit late, as my own puberty had already begun quite a while ago. In fact, I am quite angry that he didn’t notice it. I have certainly grown taller, haven’t I? And I am sure I couldn’t have eaten an entire trout WITH side dishes when I was still a child!

Since I did not wish for my brother to see how upset this conversation made me, I will be heading to the market.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Horsebown Moon**

Flayn has gone missing, so I have to do some detective work again!

_Please leave the hat and pipe, you’re upsetting Seteth._

Claude said it might cheer him up.

_I don’t think Claude has Seteth’s best interests at hand. I, meanwhile, like him._

Why? He’s a jerk! He always complains about me!

_I don’t know. He just feels familiar to me. Like the Red Canyon. And I have the feeling that he used to be a lot worse than he is now._

I don’t think that’s possible, but okay. Let’s go and find Flayn!

_Yes, let’s!_

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Horsebow Moon**

The monastery is being low on food, as Raphael has been eating most of our meats. I am asked to organize a hunting team.

Me, Leonie, Claude and Bernadetta went on the hunting, but Bernadetta was very scared. I had told her before that she is like prey, and now she was scared that she was prey and not hunter. I was wanting to teach her to be hunter instead of prey, but she is still very much prey. She did not want to leave her room. Ingrid tried to get Dimitri to break down her door, but Felix said he would go in her stead, so we took off to hunting.

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Horsebow Moon**

What a day! Did some sparring with Felix at the training grounds because fuck spending time with your best friend when you could attempt to murder him with sharp implements instead, right? Sometimes I swear the guy is actually trying to kill me, but he claims he’s holding himself back to adjust to my terrible form.

Making matters worse, Linhardt was there to lecture Caspar on his fighting style, and he kept using me and Felix as an example of the tactics a smaller, thinner guy could use on a bigger opponent, as long as the opponent was worse trained than he was. Thanks, Linhardt, that was just what I needed!

Then Annette asked if she could give it a try and holy shit! I think I know now how she dragged Felix over last week! What do they feed this girl?

I asked Linhardt if that was also tactic Caspar could use, because if so, I won’t be anywhere close to him in the next battle. He said no, this appeared to be a special power of Annette’s crest and to please stop distracting him because he needed to study it. When Felix and I left, he had convinced Caspar to spar with her, so nice knowing the guy.

Anyway, on our way back, Felix and I noticed a commotion at the dorms. Ingrid was yelling at Dimitri to punch down Bernadetta’s door. Apparently she was supposed to go on a hunting trip and didn’t want to leave the room. Dimitri had ripped out a tree and used it as a battering ram. Felix diffused the situation by offering to go in her stead and everybody left.

After waiting a few minutes I knocked on Bernadetta’s door to offer her a shoulder to cry on or a sympathetic ear or something. Unfortunately, Dimitri’s attacks seemed to hack knocked the door loose and it opened. Letting out a high-pitched squeal, Bernadetta charged past me at lightning speed and disappeared somewhere in the monastery. She seems to have dropped some book, I’ll have to remember to give it to her next time we meet. Or maybe I’ll ask Professor Byleth, she seems to have a sixth sense of sorts when it comes to returning lost items.

**Journal of Dedue Molinaro**

**Horsebow Moon**

I am quite saddened by the events of today. His Highness, in need of a battering ram, ripped out one of the trees in the courtyard. I considered chaining myself to the tree to stop it, but realized it wasn’t my place to stand between His Highness and his wishes.

Fortunately, the tree wasn’t needed. As the others left, His Highness looked at the tree he was holding and asked in a confused voice if I thought there was a way to put it back where he got it from. I got some tools from the greenhouse and we dug the tree back in. I am hopeful that it will live through this shock.

**Journal of Felix Hugo Fraldarius**

**Horsebow Moon**

Our hunting trip was brought to a close before we could leave the monastery. We were headed for the training ground to grab our bows as a screaming Bernadetta ran us over. Petra dodged the attack successfully, but the rest of us had to untangle ourselves and suffered minor injuries.

Petra look wistfully in the direction Bernadetta had disappeared to, nodded to herself and said „The prey has become the hunter.“ before leaving to get Professor Manuela.

**Research Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Horsebow Moon**

My hypothesis about Annette’s singing fueling her crest has proven correct. She successfully demolished Caspar, Alois and several training dummies.

Annette was quite impressed with my research as she had never made that connection before. She said she wanted to try and see if her songs worked on other things too and has promised to keep me updated on the results.

**Journal of Caspar von Berglietz**

**Horsebow Moon**

It’s just not fair! All the tiny girls are scary, but small guys are not?

I mean, we have Lysithea, who can level entire buildings, then there’s Annette and her singing axe powers, Bernie just terrorized the entire monastery, and Edelgard can probably murder you just by glaring at you! Flayn’s like the only small girl her that is not some sort of unholy murder machine, and I bet that’s just because we haven’t seen what she can do yet!

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Horsebow Moon**

I am filled with pride. Unfortunately I am not filled with meat, and so is nobody else. After bringing the others to the infirmary, I hunted down Raphael and told him, we can go hunting for meat or we can eat him. We had a good hunting.

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Horsebow Moon**

Terrified denizens of Abyss huddled in the corners when I arrived. Rumours claimed that we were under attack once again, or that Hapi had summoned a horrifying monstrosity. I followed the trail of destruction and found Bernadetta hiding under my desk. Of course she panicked once again when she recognized me, but Balthus picked her up and let her tire herself out. Hapi fed her some cake to calm her down while Constance organized the repairs.

Of course Bernadetta still believes I’m going to kill her, but she seems to feel that way about everone.

_I’ll admit she does, but in your case she might have actual reason to believe that. As I have pointed out to several people prior to this, Bernadetta von Varley is under my protection and harming her will have grievous and potentially lethal results for you. Did I make mayself clear? Hubert von Vestra_

_Oh, and also please do stop your associate from referring to me as „The Bert“. It is a ridiculous name and makes no sense. H.v.V._

Hapi gives stupid nicknames to everybody, it’s kind of her thing. Do you want to upset her and make her sigh? Besides, it makes total sense, ask her. Anyway, I don’t hold a grudge against Bernie for what her father did and am not planning to kill her. In fact, I like her and I want to be friends with her. Happy now?

**Journal of Hapi**

**Horsebow Moon**

_Please explain the reasoning behind my nickname „The Bert“ to me. Hubert von Vestra_

You’re The Bert to Ferdinand von Ernie. Duh.

_This is unacceptable. Cease this at once. I refuse to be associated with von Aegir._

Make me.

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Horsebow Moon**

_Your subordinate refuses to stop._

She does that, yes. If you’re planning to keep annoying her, can you give me a heads-up so I can station Balthus nearby? He’s on guard duty this month and he likes punching demonic beasts.

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Horsebow Moon**

The denizens of Abyss are insane. Additional measures will be required.

**Journal of Dedue Molinaro**

**Horsebow Moon**

I received distressing news today. People from my homeland of Duscur have taken up arms against the Kingdom invaders in an attempt to regain control. In return, several Kingdom nobles have banded together to hunt them down. I did not want to distress His Highness with these news, so I went to the greenhouse to calm myself. I ran into Ashe there and confided in him. He felt very strongly for me.

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandra Blaidydd**

**Horsebow Moon**

Ashe informed me that Dedue’s people are in danger of being slaughtered by some of the Kingdom’s nobles! I felt so powerless! But then Ashe revealed his ingenious plan: We would pretend to join the battle, but merely punch the people of Duscur unconscious. „With your and Dedue’s superior strength, this should be easy!“ Ashe told me. We brought Raphael and Balthus along for more punching, as well as most of our mages to provide some speedy first aid, but chose to leave Annette back at the monastery for fear of casualties. It went really well, even if Balthus was knocked out from inviting me for a congratulatory fist bump.

I really need to learn how to control my strength at some point.

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Horsebow Moon**

You know, with all the fuss about Flayn missing it hadn’t occurred to me before, but has anybody seen Professor Manuela in the last three weeks?

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Horsebow Moon**

How long do you people expect me to babysit this small child anyway? The Flame Emperor was like „Death Knight, you have to do whatever Lord Arundel tells you to“, which is fine, that’s what I’m here for, so when Arundel was like „Death Knight, we need the most powerful soldier at our disposal to kidnap and babysit that healer girl“, did I say „Are you fucking nuts? Let me murder some people already!“? No, I did not. I saw the girl on her way to the market, chloroformed her, brought her to the secret passage and stored her in a cool and dry cellar. I’d like to see any of these clowns do better.

Then I waited, because clearly they had important plans for the girl, given the effort they went through to get her. Solon came by, looked at the girl, told me that I had gotten the correct girl (Duh! Do you think I’m some sort of amateur or what?) and left. That was three weeks ago.

Obviously I couldn’t keep the girl chloroformed the entire time, she had to be fed. And then she wanted to be entertained. I brought her books. Sweets. Never let it be said that the Death Knight is a bad host to his kidnapping victims. Unfortunately, Professor Manuela caught me sneaking some of the stuff, so I had to knock her out as well. Then I took her to another cell and now I had to keep her fed and entertained too, because clearly that’s my new job description! And let me tell you, keeping Professor Manuela entertained was way more difficult than Flayn! All you need for Flayn is some books and candy. Professor Manuela demanded alcohol, and when I got her some, she wanted me to drink with her. I refused, thinking this was a ploy of hers to escape. So she emptied the entire bottle herself and then demanded that I „take off my armor and show her what kind of hot stud is hiding underneath that“.

I most adamantly refused and have not allowed her any alcohol since. She was quite mad at me, but she is my prisoner after all.

Also, I have no idea how she did it, but her cell was really messy. Even if I had considered her offer, that alone would have been enough to turn me away.

So anyway, today the three of us were enjoying a small tea party when that weird clown girl showed up and was all „I GOT THIS TOTALLY FUCKING DUMB IDEA AND YOU NEED TO DO WHAT I SAY DEATH KNIGHT!“. So we knocked Professor Manuela out, placed her where people would hopefully find her and retreated further down with my „two hostages“. All so that clown girl can infiltrate a place that already has at least three of us established beyond suspicion. Well, probably two by now, because even a complete idiot has to notice something is up when Professor Jeritza disappears for three weeks because he needs to play babysitter.

...

You know, with things as they are at the monastery, odds are pretty good that I can just come back and say I got lost on my way back from the market. I should suggest that to Solon.

**Journal of Kronya who is totally, like, Monica von Ochs**

**Horseshit Moon**

Lol, check it out, I changed the name of the stupid moon! I’m so witty!

Aaaaanyway, Solon the old geezer must have gotten senile or sth, cause he like totes forgot about that kidnapped girl with the crest of whatevs. I guess he took some of her blood or something for that weird research stuff of his. Anywho, I think he didn’t really know what to do with her after, so I was like, Solon, wanna bet I can infiltrate Garreg Mach just as well as you can, and he was like, Kronya, your considerable tits shall be required elsewhere, bla bla, in that stuffy tone of his, you know? So anyway, I was like I’m gonna show you and this is gonna be the best infiltration ever!

Okay, so there was this Monica chick who we kidnapped like last year and nobody noticed because those sunlighters are all, like, stupid or something. So, like, Arundel keeps planning to use her to get some relic or shit out of her dad, but he’s always so busy with important Empire stuff, so he keeps putting it off. So I shanked the girl and made myself a Monica disguise and then I made soldier boy leave a trail obvious enough that even those monastery idiots could follow it and then they rescued me and that fish girl and there I am, master infiltrator!

I have more plans to impress the Flame Emperor with. She’ll make me her second in command once I finish them all! Or maybe we can get married? That’d make me the Flame Empress, right? Aw man, that sounds fucking awesome!

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Horsebow Moon**

_Dear Ferdinand,_

_I must apologize. As of today, yours is only the second most asinine journal I have had the displeasure of reading._

Really? Who’s worse? Is it Lorenz?

_No, you don’t know them. Just... trust me. It’s really bad. It’s so bad that I went to peruse your treatise on noble etiquette and it seemed like high literature to me in comparison._

Wow. You’ve got it rough.


	8. Wyvern Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long story short, I am now faced with the issue of explaining to my father why Lysithea von Ordelia is wiedling our house’s relic."  
> -Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Wyvern Moon**

This small child is really scary. I’m down another Dark Seal. And since Solon refuses to entertain my „I got lost“ excuse plan, I am now camping in the woods outside of Garreg Mach again.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Wyvern Moon**

I am so glad that my brother has finally allowed me to join the classes at the monastery! This was definitely worth getting kidnapped for!

I mean, it’s not like I had a bad time of it, the Death Knight behaved like a complete gentleman the whole time. He definitely has a thing for Professor Byleth, he kept talking about her and her sword. He was very much looking forward to measuring his strength against her, but from what I hear, Lysithea nuked him before that could come to pass. I hope he’s not too sad about this, I would hate for him to give up on love!

My brother was so nice to me after I was rescued! He read to me, gave me candy and now he even wants to cook my favorite meal for me! Unfortunately we didn’t have the required fish for it, so the other staff members organized a fishing tournament. Professor Byleth won, and my brother invited her to share the meal with us!

(He so totally has a crush on her! He denies it of course.)

**Journal of Seteth**

**Wyvern Moon**

I must admit, I was wrong about Professor Byleth. She has managed to find my little sister and conducted her investigations with high efficiency. I was also relieved to see that her table manners have significantly improved since her arrival at the monastery. She actually uses silverware now instead of her sword. Commander Jeralt must have had words with her on the subject after the first few attempts.

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Wyvern Moon**

The Golden Deer house has successfully filed an official complaint over the constant discrimination against our house! Why are there three houses, yet one of them is constantly excluded from the most important public event of the school year?

Hilda was moved by my cry that the Golden Deer House should not be forced to attend a battle referencing only the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions. She not only immediately signed the petition, but went round to convince the other house members to sign as well. I may have slightly misrepresented the cause to her.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Wyvern Moon**

We successfully investigated Flayn’s disappearance, and then fished the pond dry! I call this a good month. Next up is the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion and also the Deer is there too. Since Professor Manuela is still recovering, Professor Hanneman and I went over the details together.

The event has officially been renamed The Battle of the Eagle, the Lion and the Deer, following a complaint by Claude and a threatened strike by the entire Golden Deer house, barring Lysithea who kept saying she could take the other two houses by herself. This argument might have been what pushed Seteth to accept the name change.

A huge number of people have requested that Lysithea should not attend the mock battle, because they’re afraid she won’t be able to hold herself back. Professor Hanneman says we can’t ban a student from participating for being too good at her studies. We are considering restricting her to Faith magic though. When we suggested this, Lysithea said that wouldn’t be a problem and demonstrated her newest Faith spell on a nearby demonic beast. I swear it was crying. We have decided to assign a battalion of clerics to Lysithea, so they can instantly heal her opponents.

Hapi will be allowed to participate, but forbidden from using her sighs. In the same vein, Yuri, Claude and Hubert have been informed that they will be banned from participating if they try to trick/bribe her into using her powers.

Speaking of those three, any attempts to poison, assassinate or otherwise incapacitate the other students will also result in bans. This holds true even if the incapacitated student asked to be put out of commission, i.e. if Hilda tries that.

Hilda, Bernadetta, Linhardt and Marianne will be forced to participate. Bernadetta will be allowed to bring her door for protection, provided she can wield it as a shield. Marianne will be allowed to bring Dorte for emotional support, no conditions.

Dorothea’s request to sing songs around the campfire on the way has been granted.

Constance’s request to move the battle underground has been denied. As she isn’t an official student however, she may choose not to participate. When I suggested this to her, she started to laugh and said that clearly this was a ploy on behalf of her opponents, who feared her magical prowess. I guess that means she’s coming with us?

Ferdinand von Aegir will not be allowed to challenge the entirety of the Blue Lions and Golden Deer to a duel. His request to make it a competition between him and Edelgard has also been denied. He has been given the option to challenge Lysithea, but said he valued his horse too much for that.

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Wyvern Moon**

Alois and I are in trouble for taking students with us on our last job. Still trying to convince Lady Rhea that this was for training and definitely not because the two of us were still hungover from last night’s drinking. Catherine says Lady Rhea heard us sing dirty songs under her balcony last night, so chances of that are slim. Dang.

We repelled a fleet of Almyran pirates though, so that’s got to count for something. Of course Claude kept saying stuff like „That’s not an Almyran pirate!“, „That’s not an Almyran ship!“, „That’s not an Almyran weapon!“ the whole time. Cyril told him that they looked like evil Almyran Rhea-haters to him, and he was actually born there, so obviously we’re going to believe him.

Eventually I told Claude to shove it where the sun don’t shine with his „I know what Almyran dicks look like, I’ve... read it in a book!“ if he didn’t want any first-hand knowledge of what it feels like to get stabbed with a Dagdan dagger.

**Journal of Alois Rangeld**

**Wyvern Moon**

Almyran pirates, shmalmyran pirates, who cares? We did our job and we saved the town! Let’s celebrate!

...is what I told Lady Rhea, but she still put me and Shamir on cleanup duty for the Battle of the Eagle, the Lion and the Deer.

**Journal of Claude von Riegen**

**Wyvern Moon**

They were not Almyrans! I keep telling you people, those were not Almyran pirates! And Cyril is a little piece of shit who couldn’t tell an Almyran from his own ass!

_I mean, you’re completely right that they weren’t, but most people in Fódlan couldn’t tell an Almyran from their own ass. How did you acquire this ability?_

I read about it in a book. There were pictures. I’d show it to you, but I left it at home.

_Yeah that’s not suspicious at all._

Shut up, Yuri. Chess game at five today?

_Sure thing._

**Detective Journal of Caspar von Bergliez**

**Wyvern Moon**

Food has gone missing from the kitchen. There is a Food Thief around!

Linny said not to bother him, he was busy doing research, so I went to get Ashe. We’re investigating!

**Journal of Ingrid Brandl Galatea**

**Wyvern Moon**

So much food! Oh, this is wonderful! And I hear we will have a veritable banquet after the battle!

Dimitri came to me a few weeks ago and said he had heard that I didn’t get along well with Dedue. Having your fiancé killed by his people would do that to someone, yes. Obviously I couldn’t tell him that, seeing as he has lost even more than I have. In the end I had to agree to spend some time with Dedue in order to deepen our bonds as classmates.

So Dedue saw me carry my fishing bounty to the kitchen and offered to help me with it. I accepted, because it really was a lot. We started to talk about how best to prepare all that fish, and got into an argument over the best way to prepare a Teutates Pike. So in the end, we decided to hold a cook-off. Raphael, Ashe, Mercedes, Annette and Flayn joined us and we all prepared our best dishes. Raphael was disqualified, because he ate his dish before the rest of us could sample it, and Flayn’s dish was judged inedible by everybody except Dimitri, who liked the strong aroma and crunchy texture. But Dedue’s dish just blew me out of the water. It was SO TASTY! We all exchanged recipes and now we’re starting a cooking club!

**Journal of Dedue Molinaro**

**Wyvern Moon**

Ingrid: Sauteed Teutates Pike on a bed of potatoes and herbs. Cooked and seasoned to perfection.

Ashe: Fish stew. He said he used to make this with whatever him and his siblings could scrounge up, but with high-quality ingredients it tasted a lot better. A good story behind a dish is always worth something for a good cook.

Raphael: We will never know what he cooked, but it seemed to involve large quantities of meat wrapped around the fish.

Flayn: Charred pieces of coal (previously known as Fòdlan carp) on top of a bed of burned radishes. His Highness seemed disturbingly fond of that dish. I have seen him eat weeds at the greenhouse too. Sometimes I worry about him.

Mercedes and Annette: A delicious cake with Noa fruit and cream for dessert.

Myself: A Duscan recipe for smoked herring, slightly adjusted to account for my classmates‘ tastes. A good cook will always take his customers into account when choosing the seasonings. It seems to have worked, as my dish was voted the best.

I am very happy I could find a way to bond with my classmates over good food. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of mentioning the adjustments over dinner, and Ashe wanted to try the original recipe. This turned out to be too strong for him. He said it felt as if someone had set his mouth and stomach on fire.

His Highness also insisted on trying the original dish and commented that he seemed to feel a not entirely unpleasant burning sensation. Felix then said it couldn’t possibly be as bad as Ashe was making it out to be and tried it. He turned completely white in one second and red in the next, a common reaction in people not used to spicy food. He is now mad at me again.

**Journal of Dimitry Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Wyvern Moon**

This is amazing! Flayn’s fish looked and smelled so ungodly terrible that I just had to try it and I swear I could almost taste something! And Dedue’s spicy horror too! It’s kind of like when I eat some really strong cheese, the sort that makes Felix yell at me for stinking up the dorms for the next three days. Maybe I should try some more exotic cuisine...

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Wyvern Moon**

Prince Dimitri asked me a lot of questions about Dagdan cooking. He seemed especially interested in dishes with strong, characteristic taste and smell. I jokingly suggested Surströmming and explained it to him. Apparently he didn’t get the joke, because he actually ordered some from Dagda.

The dining hall and kitchen have been evacuated and will be out of order for the next five days. Prince Dimitri and I enjoyed our delicious meal in the empty hall. He seemed to like it. I tried to get Cyril to try some, but he refused.

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Wyvern Moon**

After the small of exploding fish had been cleared away, Prince Dimitri asked me about Brigid cooking. I told him about the Durian fruit, which he was very interested in. He did not like his findings of the taste, unfortunately.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Wyvern Moon**

After the past week‘s incidents I have given out the order that all culinary experiments must be cleared with the head chef. It was the only way to stop our entire kitchen staff from quitting at once. Prince Dimitri has been severely reprimanded.

**Detective Journal of Caspar von Berglietz**

**Wyvern Moon**

No more food has gone missing for the past week. Ashe says it’s probably because of Dimitri’s experiments with strange food.

**Journal of Dorothea Arnault**

**Wyvern Moon**

I overheard dear Ingrid telling Professor Byleth that her father was planning to marry her to some creepy noble I knew from back at the opera! I could not stand the idea of him getting his greasy fingers on sweet Ingrid, so I told her all about it. The three of us put on our sexy spy catsuits and we set off to find proof of his nefarious deeds! We found it, but then the scoundrels tried to kidnap my Ingrid! I bravely fought them all off and dear sweet Ingrid gave me a gift showing the love between us! Of course she immediately got flustered after and tried to pretend that it had no meaning, but don’t worry, lovely Ingrid, I can read what’s in your heart as clearly as if you had said it! I will be waiting for you, my beautiful Ingrid, until you are ready!

**Journal of Ingrid Brandl Galatea**

**Wyvern Moon**

...I think Dorothea was hitting on me earlier.

Asked Sylvain about it, as I figured he’d know, but all he had to say was „That is SO HOT!“ and „Please let me watch!“ and „Ask her if I can join you please?“, so I punched him in the face and yelled at him.

**Journal of Dorothea Arnault**

**Wyvern Moon**

My sweet Ingrid is already defending my honor against Sylvain! I heard her yelling something like „keep Dorothea and me out of your dirty fantasies!“. So knightly of her!

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Wyvern Moon**

_Why were we fighting inside a volcano?????_

I already explained that to you, Sothis. That was Aillel, the Valley of Torment, which is always on fire. This is a perfectly natural phenomenon.

_Perfectly natural phenomenon my ass! This place is not supposed to always be on fire! No place is supposed to always be on fire!_

I really don’t know how else to explain it to you.

**Picture Diary of Cyril**

**Wyvern Moon**

Stick figure of Cyril standing outside the dining hall, looking sad. Smelly waves are all around the building.

Stick figure of Ignatz looking over Cyril’s shoulder as he draws in his picture diary. Lot’s of word bubbles around Ignatz‘ head.

Stick figures of Ignatz and Cyril painting.

Crude sketch of a bowl of fruit pasted in.

**Journal of Ignatz Victor**

**Wyvern Moon**

That Cyril kid is really impressive! He showed me his picture diary and while it’s obvious that he has never had any drawing lessons, he has a good eye for detail. I gave him some pointers and he said he wished he could draw like the great artists. I offered to teach him the basics and we set to work.

Cyril’s dream is to be able to paint a picture of Lady Rhea, who he greatly admires. I think this is a wonderful goal, and would be happy to help him achieve it. I also told him about my goals of painting my vision of the Goddess, but he was confused by this and said nobody knew what she looked like. I tried to explain to him that this wasn’t important, as all true paintings show not only the physical appearance of the sitter, but also the artist’s impression of them. For example, I told him, if I were to paint Lady Rhea, she would look different from his painting of Lady Rhea, because they appear in a different light to us. He said that sounded very complicated and he didn’t fully understand it. I told him maybe it would make more sense to him after he had created a few paintings.

**Journal of Hapi**

**Wyvern Moon**

I can’t believe this guy! B convinced Chatterbox that I had been kindnapped to the Enbarr Black Market through a series of convoluted schemes and they all set off to rescue me! When I woke up and found out about it, I was so furious, I borrowed Coco’s Pegasus to chase after them! And then there were tons of bandits and on top of it this guy who turned into a monster because of stupid B’s stupid hero’s relic!

The guy owes me so. Much. Cake.

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Wyvern Moon**

Returned to Abyss and found Yuri waiting in my room demanding that I explain my master plan to him. So I did. Long story short, I’m on latrine duty for the forseeable future and forbidden from ever making any plans again.

I did get to keep my awesome gauntlets though, so I guess it’s a win!

**Journal of Kronya who is totally, like, Monica von Ochs**

**Wyvern Moon**

Totally got chewed out by Solon for my infiltration scheme. Urgh. I was like, duh, how was I supposed to know the guy had juuuuust agreed to hand over his prized boxing gloves or whatever after waiting an entire year? And he’s all like „What if anybody realizes that this timeline makes no sense, Kronya? You need to remember the bigger picture, Kronya! Your reckless actions have endangered our entire plan, Kronya!“ And I’m like, fuck you, old man, you never tell me anything, how am I supposed to know all this shit?

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Wyvern Moon**

So, let me get this straight. This von Ochs guy stole a hero’s relic-alike to save his daughter Monica, who has been safe and sound here at Garreg Mach for the past weeks. And he tried to use that stupid thing without a crest, so he turned into a demonic beast. And Balthus wanted to prevent that from happening, so he... pretended that Hapi had fallen asleep in a box full of feathers and been carried off to Enbarr.

Either I’m missing the big picture here, or everybody involved is completely stupid. Any input, Hubert?

_As far as I can tell it’s both._

Makes sense.

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Wyvern Moon**

Wait, this doesn’t make any sense. Why does von Ochs think Monica is being held captive? As far as he should know, she was missing for a year in which he did nothing, and is currently safe at Garreg Mach. What did this guy know? Damnit, why did he turn into a demonic beast before I could question him?

I asked Monica about it. I regret speaking to her. My brain hurts.

**Journal of Ashe Ubert**

**Wyvern Moon**

Caspar and I have discovered the culprit behind the food thievery! It was a stray cat! We have decided to adopt it. We will feed it and hide it in our room. The only problem is that we couldn’t decide on a name. I wanted to name it Loog, but Caspar insisted that wasn’t cool enough. We almost got into a fight over it, but then Caspar remembered that lots of nobles have two names, so Loog Thunderblast has now officially been named!

Caspar says he’ll train him into a battlecat.

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Wyvern Moon**

I asked for Professor Byleth’s assistance with taking care of some minor business in the Alliance. Nothing the future head of House Gloucester needed concern himself with, but I took it as an opportunity to prove my worth once again. Certainly I must have impressed my father, because he presented me with Thyrsus, the relic of House Gloucester.

In a very becoming show of modesty, I told Professor Byleth that I did not consider myself worthy of wiedling such a powerful relic and left it to her discretion. She said „Are you sure? Because I was thinking Lysithea would do a great job with it.“

Long story short, I am now faced with the issue of explaining to my father why Lysithea von Ordelia is wiedling our house’s relic. I might end up pretending that I am courting her. She does have a major Gloucester crest, after all, he should be pleased with that.

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Wyvern Moon**

I am Ferdinand von Aegir!

Dorothea keeps telling me that I am like a bee. I wonder what she means by that? I have already ascertained that she is not referring to my liking of honey-sweetened tea or my way of dancing through a flowery meadow. Perhaps it’s something about my figure?

_And that is yet another mental image I will never be able to fully remove from my brain. Why do you keep doing this to me, von Aegir?_

You’re doing this to yourself, Hubert, since you keep insisting on reading my private journal. Since you‘re here anyway, help me figure out what Dorothea means at least. Perhaps it might be a play on words involving the Honeybee cabaret club?

_Isn’t that obvious? Male bees are entirely useless for everything except fucking. Which perfectly fits you._

Well! There is no need to be crude! I am sure that was not what Dorothea meant at all!

**Journal of Dorothea Arnault**

**Wyvern Moon**

_Hey Dorothea, can you clear something up for me? What do you mean when you call Ferdinand a bee? Hubert_

Drones always flit around the queen, don’t do any work and are just there to produce babies. Isn’t that obvious?

_Well it is for me, but he refuses to believe that. He thought you referred to his wasp waist._

Goodness, no! What is wrong with that guy?

_I don’t even know where to begin with that..._

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Wyvern Moon**

_Asked Dorothea. I was right._

By „asked“ you mean „stole her journal to write your question in“ I assume?

_Well, of course. What else would I mean?_

Hubert, has anybody ever explained to you that it is possible for two human beings to have a conversation with words?

_I am a busy man, von Aegir. Any wordy conversation with you inevitably takes up over an hour filled with flowery language and an increasing desire on my part to throttle you. This is significantly more efficient._

Unless you’re into that, of course. Which he totally is.

Who is this? How many people have access to my journal by now?

_Please do keep your sexual fantasies out of von Aegir’s journal, Yuri._

What? Afraid I’ll pop his cherry? Don’t worry, you can have him.

_Let me make it perfectly clear that I do not wish to enter sexual relations with von Aegir in any shape or form._

Keep telling yourself that, Bert.

Excuse me! Will you please stop ignoring me in my own journal? And keep your crude fantasies out of it!

_I do not have any crude fantasies about you!_

I was talking to Yuri!

So that means Bert here can insert his crude fantasies into your journal?

_I do not have any fantasies about von Aegir!_

He does not have any fantasies about me!

_I refuse to continue this conversation!_

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Wyvern Moon**

_Hubert please help me my journal went missing and I can’t find it and I think Sylvain is trying to flirt with me and I don’t know what to do and this is horrible and oh no I made a blot in your journal now you’re going to hate me forever please don’t kill me_

You know, when I suggested you put your request down in writing, I was hoping to make you more comfortable. Unlike what some people think I don’t make it a habit to communicate like this. At least not if the other person is in the same room as me.

_Yes I know I’m really sorry for disturbing you and then being unable to speak for fear of you and now I’m rambling on in your journal and oh no what am I going to do now you’ve gone and you’re probably getting a weapon to kill me please don’t use an axe I bet axes hurt a lot maybe daggers hurt less because they’re smaller but maybe that also means you need to stab me more to kill me and I don’t want to die please don’t kill me please_

**Journal of Mercedes von Martritz**

**Wyvern Moon**

Wonders never cease! Hubert von Vestra just came to my door to ask for my help!

We went to his room where Bernie was frantically writing excuses in his journal. I made Hubert wait outside, removed her pen and started to talk to her in a calm and cheerful manner, while I prepared some of my strongest medicines. This eventually seemed to do the trick and I was able to extract from her the information that her journal had gone missing several weeks ago and that Sylvain was hitting on her. I made Hubert promise not to kill anyone before relaying the information, then I led Bernie back to the safety of her room.

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Wyvern Moon**

Bernie writes some awesome stories! I am seriously impressed. I have been trying to tell her that and return her journal for the past two weeks, but she keeps running away. I bet Ingrid told her some lies about me, like she did with Flayn. Or, well, I mean, I guess it’s not like they’re lies per se, it’s just that she keeps taking them out of context. Like that story with her grandma? She always leaves out the part where her grandma is super mega hot and was I supposed not to hit that?

_I fail to see how that makes the story any better, but that’s not what I’m here for. Return Bernadetta’s journal to her at once._

Like I said, I’m trying!

_Try harder!_

Look, if you have any idea for dealing with someone who runs screaming from you every time they spot you, I’d like to see you try!

_In such a case, I would consider a more subtle approach, likely involving stealth._

Hah! Stealth? That’s a good one, Mr „Out of my way or I will punch you in the face!“

_When did I ever say that?_

Gee, I dunno, every week or so? Mostly to Dimitri?

_...Wait, who do you think this is?_

Felix?

_Why would Fraldarius write in your journal?_

Probably because it’s more efficient and so that he doesn’t have to see me in person. He always gets really angry every time we talk.

_...This sounds disturbingly familiar._

So who is this?

_Hubert von Vestra._

Oh my Goddess please don’t kill me I’m too sexy to die I’ll return Bernie’s book to her right away I think I’ll just place it on her doorstep sound good yes?

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Wyvern Moon**

Still got it.

I should consider talking to Felix. We might share a common affliction regarding annoying redheads.

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Wyvern Moon**

Dearest Bernadetta,

I am very sorry for keeping your journal for so long, but the stories in it were quite fascinating. Also, I did try to return it in person for at least two weeks, but you kept running away. I would very much appreciate it if I could read some more of your stories and I promise not to bother you anymore.

Sylvain José Gautier

P.S.: Please relay this information to Hubert before he kills me.

P.P.S.: Felix says to ask you if you want to join us hunting some bandits. Apparently your stunt last month impressed him. You go, girl!

Hubert? Any ideas?

_I have been feeling a murderous impulse welling up lately. I’m in._

Hubert, this is not helping.

**Journal of Sylvain José Gautier**

**Wyvern Moon**

Invited Felix on a Best Buddy’s Bandit Bash. Figured that would be more like his idea of a good time with his pal. Turned out to be right. We brought Annette and Bernadetta for extra firepower, Bernie invited Hubert and Linhardt followed Annette for research purposes. We had a fun time. Turns out Bernie is a great cook too, so after Annette almost killed us all with her cooking song, she was able to mostly salvage the meal. Our praise cheered her up so much that she even told us a few scary stories around the campfire. Then we had a singalong that ended early when Annette sang a goodnight song and we all passed out.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Wyvern Moon**

Sizzle blizzle sprrt

Fire Fire Fire

Burn hot and bright

Fire Fire Fire

Repeating these lines more than three times appears to result in too much fire. I burnt the food and almost set our camp on fire.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Wyvern Moon**

The Battle of the Eagle, the Lion and the Deer has ended without any casualties, which is alway a plus. Especially with this year’s students, this was the best outcome we could hope for.

Professor Byleth, who had originally been assigned to the Black Eagle House to even out the numbers, was reprimanded for bringing her Sword of the Creator to a mock battle and made to sit this one out. Princess Edelgard showed her support by sitting the battle out as well and holding her hand to console her. Compared to the earlier mock battle, the students have shown marked improvement in their ability to fight as a team. While Princess Edelgard was unable to prevent Ferdinand von Aegir, Caspar and one of the monastery cats Caspar called „Loog Thunderblast“ from charging the enemy lines, she was able to minimize the damage by ordering Bernadetta, Constance and Dorothea to provide cover fire while Petra ran after them and took them out. Hubert shook Linhardt awake to provide healing and started to scold Caspar and Ferdinand. He attempted to scold the cat too, but it managed to stare him down.

The Blue Lion side appeared to be more disciplined and organized than the other houses. Unfortunately, Sylvain apparently got distracted by... a... *sigh* magazine containing pictures of... people in various state of undress... and broke formation. This was followed by Felix and Ingrid breaking formation to yell at him and/or punch him. The mortal blow came only when Mercedes picked the magazine up and started to comment on the feasibility of certain... positions... utilized by couples... or more than two persons... There was giggling involved. Sylvain, who had weathered the blows by Felix and Ingrid, was completely dumbfounded. As was Prince Dimitri. Ashe fainted on the spot, while Annette and Hapi were very impressed. In the end, the only Blue Lions actually participating in the battle were Dedue („His Highness is more important than this!“), Felix („I feel a murderous impulse.“), Ingrid („Someone will pay for this!“) and Yuri („Meh. Seen it. Done it.“). I have not been able to prove that the questionable magazine originated from Claude, but consider it highly likely.

On the Golden Deer side, the chaos usual for their house reigned. Leonie fought bravely and was commended by Sir Jeralt himself. She has since refused to wash the hand he shook. Raphael and Balthus are apparently now „Punch Bros“ and enjoyed the battle immensely. My dear Flayn kept close to them and healed them. On the other hand, Claude, Ignatz and Lorenz spent most of their time holding Lysithea back. Hilda spent most of the battle trying to get a tan. Marianne provided ice for her drinks when she wasn’t busy healing Lysithea’s victims.

The battle ended in a draw, but brought the houses closer together. As we all sat around the campfire, singing traditional songs under the direction of Manuela and Dorothea, Dedue and Caspar were officially welcomed into the „Punch Bros“ club. The students also showed a remarkable tenacity and great amounts of teamwork – in their attempts to steal the confiscated magazine from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surströmming is a swedish dish where you put herring in a can to ferment and wait until the can bulges, then eat it. Durian is a fruit with a smell so bad that hotels will charge you extra if you bring one to your room and it's banned on public transit.


	9. Red Wolf Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodness, I seem to have had a rather strong reaction to the events at Remire."  
> Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd

**Journal of Seteth**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Speaking with Professor Byleth today, I learned that Flayn has requested to be trained in boxing! I pointed out that this is completely unnecessary, Flayn should simply focus on her healing! If she does wish to learn how to attack, surely Reason magic would be fine here!

Professor Byleth said that she considered supplemental physical training a good choice for any mage, and added that Flayn’s enthusiasm might be a good motivation for Linhardt. I replied that this was all good and well, but Flayn has had some training with her lance, surely that would suffice as well? I made my displeasure clear to Professor Byleth, who promised she would talk to Flayn. This resulted in Flayn storming into my office and telling me that she was going to become a War Cleric and join the Punch Bros club and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

This puberty thing is very troubling. I went to Rhea for a sympathetic ear, but she said punching and healing was the way to go for a modern young woman. I can only hope that Flayn’s rebellion against my authority will keep her busy enough not to bother with boys.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Red Wolf Moon**

I can’t believe my brother! He told Professor Byleth that he doesn’t want me to learn how to box! I went to the Punch Bros to complain about it. They were very sympathetic. Balthus told me that real men use fists and Caspar taught me a mean uppercut. He says because I’m even smaller than he is, the technique should be even more effective, because it involves propelling myself up from the ground towards my opponent’s face. We practiced on the bigger boys and had a lot of fun.

Linhardt and Yuri sat nearby and healed us. I told them it was really nice that they spent time with the Punch Bro club, just to make sure all of us were safe. Linhardt said it was an easy club activity and allowed him to take naps and read. Yuri winked at me and said the real reason they were there was to watch half-naked muscled men wrestle with each other. Linhardt said, that too. We watched a practice match between Raphael and Dedue and yes, I can very much see the appeal.

Felix came to train with his sword and Yuri dared me to throw fruit at him, so that he would have to take off his stained shirt. I did that, but Felix‘ reflexes were so amazing that he cut all of the fruit into small pieces. We made refreshing smoothies, which was nice too.

**Journal of Mercedes von Martritz**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Ever since the Battle of the Eagle, the Lion and the Deer, the boys in class have looked at me with a mixture of awe and terror. I guess I really must have impressed them!

But the joke has gone on long enough and when Ashe nervously walked up to me and started to ask questions, I quickly explained to him that I had in fact made up most of the comments. My medical training has given me some good insight. He visibly relaxed, until I suggested that Flayn probably had the same knowledge. Then he fainted again. Poor guy.

The other boys were watching us and now they’re even more terrified of me!

I should probably ask Annie to clear up the misunderstanding for me. I wouldn’t want people to be afraid of me after all! But... sometimes it’s just too easy.

**Journal of Felix Hugo Fraldarius**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Just great. Not only does my training get constantly interrupted because I seem to have become the monastery’s personal smoothie maker, my asshole of a father also decides that we absolutely have to do some family bonding on the battlefield. So I went there, brought some people. The situation when we arrived was completely under control – every civilian was guarded by at least one soldier, the bandits were high in number, but nothing we couldn’t handle. Then that fucking idiot orders the civilians to evacuate – through a gate guarded by a dozen bandits. And those morons follow his orders because he’s the fucking margrave and they think he knows what he’s doing.

Sylvain let Annette borrow his horse and Ingrid put Lysithea on her pegasus. They set off to carve a way through the bandits just in time to save the villagers. I took a detour to punch my father off his horse. He deserves it.

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Red Wolf Moon**

_Bernadetta, I have a favor to ask. I need you to infiltrate the Abyss group and learn their secrets, then relay them to me. The situation is growing dire. Hapi’s nickname has spread aboveground and Yuri has von Aegir almost convinced nevermind what he has him convinced off, just know that it is completely and entirely false. You are the only one I can count on._

Wait wha

I can’t do th

Hubert are you out of your mind?????

Please don’t kill me for writing this

Oh no, he’s not responding

He’s probably preparing to kill me no please don’t kill me Hubert I don’t want to die I’ll go and spy and stuff and probably get killed by Yuri or Hapi or Constance or all of them at once or

**Journal of Raphael Kirsten**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Professor Byleth tried to give me supplemental lessons in military tactics because I failed most of my exams. Nothing really seemed to stick though. I told her I’m better at punching stuff than I am at reading books, but she just sighed and said „Yes, Raphael, so you keep telling me. Now please punch some knowledge into your head.“

She seemed kind of annoyed. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that annoyed! She usually doesn’t show much of an expression, you know?

Anyway, while I was trying to understand something with horses and trees or whatever, Iggy told us about bandits and demonic beasts attacking caravans! That gave me an idea! The book said stuff about horses and trees, and caravans have horses and there are probably some trees there! So I could learn about that stuff and also punch demonic beasts! Balthus says you can’t be a real man until you’ve punched a wolf square in the face! So we went to save the caravan by punching tactically!

And we did! The tactic worked! I was hiding in the woods with some others, because woods provide courage or something like that, the thing that makes you not get punched, but you can still punch others. And Iggy’s team led the caravans to safety! Well, except for the part where the merchants decided that instead of waiting for Iggy to lower the bridge, they’d just run right into the bandits. I asked Professor Byleth if that was as stupid a tactic as it looked like and she ground her teeth and said yes it was and she’d pass me if I „accidently“ punched the caravan leader.

**Journal of Ignatz Victor**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Raphael and I saved a merchant caravan from demonic beasts! That was really cool. Unfortunately Raphael got a bit overexcited and knocked the caravan leader out, but other than that he made a very heroic showing. I have composed a painting of the scene and Raphael has agreed to model for me, provided I include the part where he punched a demon wolf square in the face. Cyril and I will both be painting our impressions of the scene and compare it later.

Flayn has agreed to stand model for our painting as well. Her efforts in healing the wounded students and caravan members were truly impressive and reminded me of the original bearer of her crest, Saint Cethleann! She giggled when I told her that.

I’m thinking Raphael and the demonic wolf as the centre of the composition, clear focus on their struggle. Behind the wolf, the raging battle. Behind Raphael, the merchants cowering in fear of the cruel beast’s fangs. Filled with the glory of her Faith magic, Flayn stands behind them, welcoming the wounded.

Cyril says this is not what happened at all. He sketched me trying to lower the bridge fast enough that the merchants would not charge right into the bandits and an angry Byleth yelling at them. I once again attempted to explain the difference between reality as we see it and an artist’s impression of it, but he still failed to understand. I told him a true artist wishes to improve upon reality, instead of just portraying what happened. He drew the merchants patiently waiting for the bridge and a happy Byleth giving a thumbs-up. I must admit, he does have a knack for comedy.

**Picture Diary of Cyril**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Drawing of Ignatz painting a loinclothed muscly Raphael holding a fainting Flayn in his arms. Seteth stands in the background, smoke coming out of his ears.

Sketch of Shamir and Catherine, looking at a picture and laughing.

**Storybook of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Red Wolf Moon**

The adventures of the amazing super-spy Vernie! (Working title)

The internationally acclaimed super spy Vernadetta von Barley receives a summons from Lord Evil, the dark shadowlord of Dread Mountain. Afraid of his evil ways, she still cannot resist his call, for he is the one who had previously saved her life. The task he demands as repayment is one of great danger that will require all of Vernie’s talents to succeed. She is to infiltrate the Undercity, to gain the trust of its leaders and plunder their secrets for Lord Evil’s gain.

What Lord Evil is unaware of is that Vernie has prior history with the Undercity’s crime boss, The Singing Violet. They were childhood friends in a more innocent time, before crime and intrigues swallowed both of them whole. Their friendship ended tragically, with Vernie’s betrayal. She worries, and rightfully so, that Violet still holds a grudge over past events. She can only hope that he will put aside his desire for revenge long enough for her to fulfill her task.

The Singing Violet’s right-hand man and personal bodyguard is The Rock. He’s the strongest muscleman in the entire world, able to crush rocks with his bare hands. Vernadetta wouldn’t last five seconds in his iron grip. They say he eats steel bars for breakfast.

The Countess rules her subordinates with an iron fist hid inside a velvet glove. Her sugary sweet demeanor is known to change abruptly into that of a violent madwoman. The most powerful magic user in the world, she has amassed riches beyond belief.

But all the other three crimes bosses pale before the final member of their syndicate: The Sigh. Her powerful black magic is said to rival that of Lord Evil himself. She is said to be able to summon demons from hell and bind them to her will with a single thought.

And caught between all those powerful criminals is poor Vernie. Armed only with her trusty bow and her wits, will she survive in this hellhole of crime and debauchery?

**Journal of Hapi**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Scaredy-Bear visited us in Abyss today and didn’t cause a panic this time. She said she wanted to apologize for the chaos she’s caused and brought us cake. I like her already! She seemed very nervous the entire time. I mean, people are always nervous around me, but she seemed more scared of Yuri-Bird and Coco. Actually, she seemed to warm up to me. She asked some questions about my sighs and she really liked my plan of eating nice food and getting lots of sleep so that I wouldn’t sigh. She was also impressed that I used to be the only person in Abyss with a room for myself until Coco moved in.

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Red Wolf Moon**

This has got to be the most amazing story I’ve ever seen. Hubert, if you’re reading this, I love you so much for making that happen.

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Red Wolf Moon**

During my daily battle of wits with Manuela we were rudely interrupted by a rumour that the Death Knight had been see close to the monastery. That woman just ran off to murder him without even taking Lysithea with her! Professor Byleth (who still fails to understand the finer nuances of our verbal sparring and constantly tries to get us to stop) gathered some students and we went after her.

To my great relief and Manuela’s disappointment, there was no Death Knight. Only a few ruffians calling themselves the „Death Knight Gang“. We were able to safely extricate Manuela from the dangerous situation she had found herself in and resumed our match, the Byleth’s great dismay.

**Journal of Manuela Casagranda**

**Red Wolf Moon**

I heard that the Death Knight had been seen nearby and set off to give him a piece of my mind. Kidnapping me like that! Letting me rot in that cell without any alcohol! Rebuffing my advances! Criticizing the state of my cell! And finally leaving me out as bait for that weird „Byleth’s sword“ fetish of his! (He never explicitly told me that last part, but I could tell that was what he was going for. I chose not to mention it to dear Byleth, she can be quite innocent.)

Anyway, I went off to find that guy, but only ran into a bunch of thugs who had no idea what I was talking about and no appreciation for a beautiful songstress in their midst. Quite rude, if you ask me! Fortunately, dear Hanneman and Byleth were worried about my safety and came to extricate me from my potentially precarious situation. And this time it didn’t take them three weeks to notice that I was missing, don’t think I‘ve forgotten that!

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Red Wolf Moon**

I made some friends on my extended camping trip. They thought the whole Death Knight disguise and skull motif were awesome and wanted me to lead them to glory. But I refused. My path is a lonely and dark one, covered with the shadows of uncertainty on both ends. I could not risk endangering them.

Then I found out that they had decided to call themselves the Death Knight Gang anyway and rumours of me being their leader had brought Professor Byleth down on them and damn it! That could have been me they fought! Her graceful blade dancing her way through her enemies, piercing the leader’s soft flesh in an instant, not even giving him the time to realize his life was over... I should have been on the receiving end of that strong, powerful sword of hers! Not some rando!

**Storybook of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Using bribes, Vernie has managed to attract The Sigh’s interest and begun her infiltration of the crime syndicate. The Sigh’s love for sweets was very helpful and she showed herself to be a lot less terrifying than the rumours would suggest. Of course, the rumours about the terrifying hellbeasts were entirely true.

Through some stealthy spy action, Vernie manages to uncover The Countess‘ secret: She’s actually really shy and harmless when the sun shines!

Gaining The Rock’s trust proves to be surprisingly easy for Vernie. Rumours of her battle prowess had spread through the undercity and caught his interests. He now wishes to fight Vernadetta to prove his superior strength. As she vainly tries to discourage him from this idea, fearing that a one-on-one duel can only lead to her sound defeat, The Singing Violet arrives on the scene. Recognizing his former friend, he lends his support to The Rock’s request with an evil smirk on his face. Is this the end for poor Vernadetta?

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Red Wolf Moon**

I can’t believe that someone so tiny and scared as Bernie could cause so much chaos and destruction in Abyss, but Caspar and Felix insisted that she gets super dangerous when scared! I tried to get her to show off her skills, but she didn’t want to. Yuri saw us, whispered something to Bernie and then dodged out of the way as she set off across the training grounds, running Caspar and me right over. Yuri says he just gave her a compliment, that’s all.

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Red Wolf Moon**

_What. Did. You. Say. To. Bernadetta?_

I told her that spy story of hers was the most amazing thing I had ever read. It’s true. I can’t wait for the next installment.

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Red Wolf Moon**

_My apologies for not reading your messages sooner, Bernadetta. There were some urgent things I had to take care of. I was going to offer you suitable recompensation for your efforts, not threaten to kill you. You have my word. You seem to have made some remarkable progress already though. Fear can be a powerful motivator._

You are an evil Lord Evil.

_I suppose I deserved that. Rest assured that I will pay my debts to you in full._

Fine. You owe me a favor. A big one.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Sothis wanted to go look at the Red Canyon again, so we went there. I found a thing that looked very important and she said I could now use an additional Divine Pulse. I don’t know how that thing would do that, but she says it just does and I need to stop thinking about this so much because it could break the fabric of reality.

_You need to learn to accept things are as they are. The flow of time shapes us. We are but tiny drops in a great ocean. The wheel weaves as the wheel wills._

You have no idea how any of this works either, do you?

_...Mmmmmaybe?_

Anyway, there were a lot of demonic beasts in the canyon! Lots of them! Fortunately, some of my students had followed me and we beat the beasts. That also gave us enough materials and meat to feed the entire monastery for a while, so Seteth was slightly less mad than he could have been.

_I think we’re making progress here. Another five years or so and you might actually become friends._

**Journal of Constance von Nuvelle**

**Red Wolf Moon**

The glory of House Nuvelle shall soon be restored! The church has asked me to personally oversee a mission to retrieve a hero’s relic. Finally, my abilities are being recognized!

_Yeeeaahhh, sure. Nothing weird about that whole thing at all. Right?_

Yuri, I keep telling you to stop writing in my journal! With Aelfric gone there really is no need for you to be so secretive, is there?

_Maybe I just think it’s fun?_

Find another pastime! This is highly inappropriate!

_It’s not like I’ll tell anyone about the contents. Anyway, that mission of yours. Give me details._

Well, there is this lord who has a hero’s relic. And I’m supposed to negotiate with him to hand it to the church.

_Just like that? What kind of relic are we talking about? Why does he need to hand it over to the church? Why you specifically?_

I... don’t know.

_Okay, how about a deal? I’ll find it out and help you, to make up for writing in your journal all the time. We good?_

We good.

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Umm, okay. Where to even start here? So this noble guy was being chased by, I kid you not, at least two dozen dark mages and thieves that kept transforming into demonic beasts. Possibly a bit too much for a single guy. We managed to save him, I have no idea how, and Constance convinced him to hand over the relic. Which is fortunate, because I would have had to steal it otherwise. That thing is fucking awesome. It’s mine now.

Told Constance some stuff about how the church knew the guy would only hand the relic over to a daughter of House Nuvelle and some such. Figured this might be a better explanation than „most officials are still recovering from the Farghus Founding Day celebrations“. Didn’t want to upset her.

Bernie has resumed her spy activities. Always knew she was a tough cookie.

**Storybook of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Having been caught in the act by the terrifying Singing Violet, Vernadetta truly believes that her last hour has come. But it turns out different! The Singing Violet, impressed with her handiwork, offers her the chance to switch sides, and team up with him against Lord Evil!

Vernadetta desperately wants to survive, but she can’t compromise her ideals! Her true loyalty lies with her sinister friend, who has proven time and again that he looks out for her best interests! She bravely faces The Singing Violet and refuses his offer, fully expecting to pay the ultimate price for her failure.

The Singing Violet is even more impressed with her loyalty. If Lord Evil can inspire such a thing, perhaps he is not evil at all, he says. He is prepared to offer a truce to Lord Evil, under condition that Vernie stays with the syndicate.

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Red Wolf Moon**

_Okay, so what actually happened?_

Pretty much what she wrote. I asked her to switch sides, she refused. Which sucks, because I know where I can borrow the coolest sexy spy suits. But Bernie didn’t want to betray you because, I quote, „You have the rest of the Ashen Wolves and I think Hubert only has me, so it would be really mean if I betrayed him, please don’t tell him I said that.“.

_That girl is definitely something._

She sure is. So, Lord Evil, truce? You can join Claude and my chess club if you want.

_That sounds like a good idea._

**Journal of Manuela Casagranda**

**Red Wolf Moon**

You know, maybe it’s just me, but whoever first started the talk about Remire being hit by the plague or something needs to have their medical license revoked. What kind of illness turns people mindless and aggressive? I was prepared for fever, vomit, blood, the usual. There was blood, of course, but for different reason.

Claude suggested something called a „T-Virus“ would be able to do that. I told him to stop making things up and had him write an essay on epidemics.

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Our librarian Tomas was in reality a dark mage named Solon! Who could have expected that? Although, in retrospect, in recent times there may have been a few minor incidents... Still, inconceivable!

**Journal of Kronya, still posing as Monica von Ochs**

**Red Wolf Moon**

So, like, Solon just outed himself as that book guy for no reason? I mean, why did he turn all those villagers into zombies in the first place? And even if that was part of his plan, why stick around and wait for the monastery people to come over? He had an entire month to get out of dodge. The monastery was busy doing, like, sidequests and shit.

Oh well, looks like it’s up to me to work towards our wonderful goal of fuck-if-anyone-told-me! At least Lady Edelgard will recognize that it was my glorious efforts that made her win. So I’m thinking, she usually has this red color scheme going on, what would complement that? I like black, but it’s not really the color for a wedding, you know? Although if she’s wearing a dress, should I maybe wear a black suit? But then people might get confused and think I’m Hubert or something and that would totally suck.

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Red Wolf Moon**

For once, Monica and I are in complete agreement. People getting the two of us confused would, in fact, totally suck.

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Red Wolf Moon**

So now Solon has needlessly dropped his disguise in order to set Remire on fire. And he made me ride through the village as well. Said it fit his artistic vision. „The Black Knight charging through the flames of hell towards the Fell Star, as the souls of the damned turn upon their innocent brethren!“

Fucking senile old...

Anyway, do I even have to say it? Byleth was on the other side of the village, saving civilians. I was hoping to charge through and get to her in time to challenge her, but Professor Manuela warped Lysithea in my path, which is just horribly unfair. I’m down another Dark Seal. It’s only a small consolation to me that she also stole my companions‘ scythes.

I figured, okay, if this is going to be a running gag in that hellish comedy that my life has become, I might as well try something new. Dragged my wounded body towards Byleth to ask her to just stab me so I could stop obsessing about that sword. Unfortunately, the Flame Emperor was already making their move, which is really just rude. They know about my feelings for Byleth. I can’t believe they’d go behind my back like that!

**Journal of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd**

**Red Wolf Moon**

Goodness, I seem to have had a rather strong reaction to the events at Remire. At least that is what my classmates have been telling me. The ones that aren’t avoiding me, that is. According to Felix, I strangled one of the dark mages with my bare hands so hard that his head flew off and hit Lorenz. I attempted to apologize for this, but he was last seen hiding under his bed. Dedue also mentioned that I was growling incoherently, which is rather worrying. I expressed my gratitude to my friends for bringing me back to my senses after that episode, but Dedue looked quite embarassed and admitted that Marianne had been the one to do this. According to Felix, she has experience with calming down enraged animals. He gave me a few choice comments about my, as he called it, animalistic impulses. I am ashamed to admit that I deserved this.

**Secret Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Red Wolf Moon**

In the chaos after the Remire battle, while most people were busy with that... episode... of Dimitri’s, I put on my disguise and went off to chastise Solon for whatever the fuck that was supposed to be. But I ran into Professor Byleth! And she looked so angry! I tried to explain to her that I had nothing to do with this, because I didn’t want her to be mad at me, and then I tried to ask her out and OMG I can’t believe I did that!

Well, I phrased it a bit poorly I guess.

She seemed kind of confused by it.

But later (when I was not in disguise), she told me about the encounter and she didn’t seem mad at me anymore! I told her that maybe one day, the Flame Emperor would appear in front of her without his mask and ask her to join forces again. I do so hope she will say Yes when I do!


	10. Ethereal Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m getting the impression that Lady Edelgard might have a crush on our professor."  
> -Hubert von Vestra

**Journal of Claude Riegan**

**Ethereal Moon**

The duties of a class leader again. Hilda informed me that Lorenz still refuses to leave his room for fear of encountering Dimitri or Lysithea. On my arrival I couldn’t help but notice that his fears were in fact well-grounded – Lysithea was threatening to burn his door down if he didn’t „come out and show that [he] got balls“. Dimitri was standing in the background, looking sheepishly down at his feet and mumbling something about proper language.

I picked Lysithea up and carried her downstairs. This redirected her anger towards me, of course, so I handed her to Mercedes and performed a tactical retreat. Lorenz‘ door had been opened in the meantime, but an even more sheepish-looking Dimitri admitted that this was the result of him knocking slightly too hard. I sent him off to find a carpenter and made use of the already opened door.

Lorenz had retreated below his bed and refused to come out, even when I pointed out to him that aside from our mages he is one of the more resilient people to magic. He pointed out that magic resistance means nothing when faced with Lysithea and I was forced to concede the point. I made some progress by suggesting that his actions were not exactly becoming of a noble. The true solution to my problem presented itself with the help of one Ferdinand von Aegir though, as he waltzed in to inform Lorenz that he had been chosen at the Black Eagle’s representative for the upcoming dance contest. Lorenz immediately agreed to my offer of having him participate if he left his room.

Problems solved, I set off to inform the teachers about our choice of representative. Teach was not very happy about it, informing me that Ignatz or Marianne would have been much better choices based on their skillset. „Lorenz doesn’t use swords, so he won’t profit from Sword Avo +20 at all!“, she complained. „At least Ferdinand can combine it with Confidence, although Petra would still be the better choice. Why does nobody understand that? And stop calling it powergaming!“

I decided not to mention that I hadn’t said anything. Teach can sometimes be weird.

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Ethereal Moon**

People have been strangely impressed by my skill in calming Dimitri down after the Remire incident. It honestly didn’t seem like such a big deal to me at the time. Unlike a hungry wyvern he couldn’t have swallowed me in one bite. At least I think he can’t? And horses will kick you a lot if they don’t understand you’re trying to help them.

Dedue has asked me to teach him my way of calming down enraged animals, so he can be prepared the next time Dimitri has an episode like this. As it happens, one of the wyverns has an upset stomach and really hates his medicine, so we can get started on that right away!

**Journal of Dedue Molinaro**

**Ethereal Moon**

Parts of me are still on fire.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Ethereal Moon**

Flayn had some questions about crests today. One of her classmates, Linhardt, shares her crest of Cethleann and she noticed that they also both sleep for long times – although in Linhardt’s case, it might be related to his all-nighters in the library. When she mentioned this to him, he showed her some of his research regarding common personality traits for bearers of the same crest. Flayn asked me if this was also something I had observed. An acquaintance of ours bears a crest of Indech, and she noticed that he is a lot like Bernadetta in regards to isolating himself from the world. This is indeed something I had noticed previously. I suggested Rhea and Edelgard’s crest of Seiros as another example, they both seem to me to share qualities like a strong will and natural leadership (and possibly obsession with certain blue-haired mercenaries). Another striking example are Lysithea and Catherine’s crest of Charon. They are quite alike in their... let’s call it quick temperament... and their tendency to resort to violence.

Unfortunately, this brought us Flayn’s actual question: Why were no such similarities to be found between me and Ferdinand von Aegir, despite the crest of Cichol the both of us shared?

I suggested to her that there might be exceptions to the rule, and that Ferdinand von Aegir’s Ferdinand von Aegirness may very well have overruled the calm and sensible properties of the crest of Cichol. Fortunately, she seemed convinced by that.

While I don’t enjoy lying to Flayn, I feel that certain aspects of my youth may better be forgotten.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Ethereal Moon**

When discussing the effects crests might have on the bearer’s personality with Linhardt, the obvious outlier of Ferdinand and my brother came up. Linhardt suggested that my brother might have been more like Ferdinand in his youth than he is willing to admit now. I asked him about it, but he tried to dodge the question, so I went to Rhea. She said the idea of my brother having always been serenely calm and supportive in her youth was the funniest thing she’d heard all week. „Oh no, he was nothing like Ferdinand von Aegir in his youth, definitely not. He certainly didn’t spend most of his time coming up with schemes to prove how much better than me he was. And when they failed he certainly didn’t throw the most dramatic fits and locked himself in his room for days. And of course he never spent hours on his appearance and the latest fashions.“

So in conclusion, as I told Linhardt, there might still be hope for Ferdinand in later years. My brother certainly seems to have calmed down.

**Journal of Mercedes von Martritz**

**Ethereal Moon**

Oh, I’m so looking forward to the ball! What a wonderful event!

I asked Ingrid if she was also happy, but she just said it was a pain in the bum and she couldn’t wait for it to be over. She said if it were up to her, she’d just stuff her face at the buffet and leave.

This calls for drastic measures! Time to get Annie and my bag! Operation Makeover is a go!

**Journal of Ingrid Brandl Galatea**

**Ethereal Moon**

Urg, this whole ball business is so annoying! First Mercedes has Annette chop down my door so she can give me a makeover, and now that I’m finally alone and cleaned up, Dorothea has decided to practice for her next performance in front of my window. And they’re all cheesy lovesongs! Can’t she switch her repertoire up a bit?

Oh Goddess no, now Ferdinand von Aegir and Lorenz have joined in! Why is this happening?

Asked Hubert for a fast-acting poison. He said the problem with that was, they’d actually have to stop singing and swallow the poison for it to work. Told him I’d take it instead, anything to stop the singing, but he said that was against his moral codex and I should talk to the monastery advisor.

Then, the most beautiful thing happened. The Gatekeeper, may the Goddess bless him for it, came up to the three singers and asked them to please keep it down, it was nighttime and people were trying to sleep. Blessed silence!

I need to join the Gatekeeper Fan Club.

**Advice Box**

**Ethereal Moon**

Dear Monastery Advisor,

I hate the ball, I hate dressing up, I hate dancing, but it’s all everybody talks about. What can I do?

-No More Balls Please

Dear No More Balls Please

Given the amount of similar letters I have received, I will try to answer them all at once. Please choose what be applies to you.

Cheer up, because...

\- there will be a fighting tournament.

\- there will be lots of food.

\- it will be over soon.

So please don’t...

\- murder everybody who mentions the ball.

\- set the dancing hall on fire.

\- run away.

-Monastery Advisor

**Journal of Dorothea Arnault**

**Ethereal Moon**

Oh no! The ball keeps drawing closer and I still haven’t managed to invite my beloved Ingrid! I was going to yesterday, but when I went to her room, I saw Annette chop down her door and heard Mercedes yell something about getting Ingrid out of those old clothes, so obviously I didn’t want to disturb them.

The funniest thing happened with this. Sylvain overheard that too and had this absolutely terrified look on his face. Apparently the entire Blue Lion house is under the impression that Mercedes is some sort of sex fiend, and he thought her and Annette were going to have a threesome with Ingrid! After I stopped laughing, I told him they were clearly just giving her a makeover. He looked both relieved and disappointed.

Trust me, if they were going to have an orgy with Ingrid, I’d have joined in! I wouldn’t have minded seeing the makeover either, but of course my dearest Ingrid detests this sort of thing, so I figured it would hurt my chances. I bid my time until the duo had disappeared and started to sing the most heartrending ballads in front of Ingrid’s window. I’m sure this would have worked if Ferdinand and Lorenz hadn’t decided to join in. They don’t even love Ingrid! At least, they better not!

Then the Gatekeeper broke up our group. I would be mad at him, but he was really nice about it.

**Journal of Rhea**

**Ethereal Moon**

We had found hints about the Western Church’s rebellion and Catherine and I went to squash their last remnants, an activity we both always enjoy. We took Professor Byleth and some students with us for protection. This turned out to be a mistake, because Catherine made them form a protective circle around me and tried to make me stay within its safety. This was, of course, completely ridiculous, so I ignored her and marched in the direction of the enemies. She kept yelling at poor Byleth to not let me get hurt.

**Journal of Catherine**

**Ethereal Moon**

That stupid professor! Why can’t she keep Lady Rhea safe as she marches through a foggy battlefield in search of more enemies to kill? Lady Rhea was not supposed to leave the protective circle, why didn’t the stupid professor stop her? Stupid professor!

Urg, I hate her so much!

And then she has the nerve to tell me that Lady Rhea doesn’t have a scratch on her and can obviously fend for herself! I know Lady Rhea can fend for herself, because she is super cool and strong and almighty powerful! That is not the point! The point is that Byleth had to protect Lady Rhea, because Lady Rhea always wants her to protect her now and to stay close to her and to hold her hand when we’re walking and she never wants me to do that anymore! So there!

I explained this to Shamir. She said I had a problem. I told her damn right I have a problem and its name is Byleth. Shamir just sighed and walked away.

**Journal of Ashe Ubert**

**Ethereal Moon**

After dealing with the Western Church guys, I found some documents about the plot to assassinate Lady Rhea. And documents about another plot to assassinate Lady Rhea. And another plot. And another. How long has the Western Church been doing that? And why hasn’t anybody put a stop to this?

I asked Catherine about it. She said everybody needs a hobby. Sometimes people just have these urges and they give in to them and that’s perfectly normal and fine. It’s actually bad when people don’t give in to these urges, or when they go ahead and give in to them, but do it with other people, especially if these other people are way hotter than the person who used to be by your side at all times and help you with everything and whyyyyyyyyyy? Then she started to cry.

Something about this sounds weird.

I went down to Abyss to talk to Yuri about this. He agreed that this sounded weird, but said it was also kind of hot. He says that about pretty much everything though.

Hapi suggested that Catherine might be holding back some sighs as well, or at least something like it. She suggested feeding her some of her favorite food and tucking her in early. Yuri said that sounded like a great idea, but from the sound of it I wasn’t the right person to do so.

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Ethereal Moon**

Catherine has been seriously difficult to deal with recently and I’m apparently not the only one to think that. Came across Ashe and Mercedes debating the morals of putting some calming herbs in her drink. Told them I had a better idea and took Catherine out to get shitfaced. After five shots she was crying. Ten shots in, she decided that she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Twenty, and she declared that she deserved better and was going to tell Rhea that as soon as the door stopped running away from her. After a couple more shots for the road, and some beer to wash them down, we made our way back to the monastery. Sang some dirty songs under Seteth’s window, serenaded Manuela, dodged Hanneman’s fire spell, which is good because we were probably flammable at that point. Decided to bunk with Byleth since we couldn’t find the stables.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Ethereal Moon**

I woke up a bit after midnight to more singing outside. Couldn’t have been Dorothea, they were way too off-key for that. It sounded more like Father’s mercenaries, actually, so I wasn’t that surprised to find Shamir and Catherine. Shamir and I managed to carry Catherine to my bed and tuck her in while she insisted that she had to challenge me to a duel for the honor of asking Lady Rhea to tea right now. I told her she had already won and I was forfeiting my bed to her. She seemed pleased with that. Shamir took the carpet and I spent the rest of the night in my chair.

Of course, the next day just had to be one of those days when Seteth barges in at an ungodly hour to discuss some urgent monastery business. He got through half a list of things we needed to prepare for the ball before he noticed my guests. Then he was all „Professor. Care to explain the state of your room and its occupants?“ and „Were you, Professor, one of the number that sang raunchy tavern songs under my window last night?“. Then Catherine threw a pillow at him and told him to stop giving her a headache.

I like Catherine.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Ethereal Moon**

I had the displeasure of getting woken up last night by some very off-key singing. Apparently Shamir and Catherine had gone on one of their benders again. To my great surprise and disappointment, Professor Byleth seems to be involved in their shenanigans as well. I found the three of them in her room this morning when I went to discuss some plans.

I did notice on returning to my rooms that I had been rather early. I couldn’t fall asleep after the interruption, so I had gotten a head start on my paperwork, which must have thrown off my sense of time. Or, as Flayn put it, „It’s five in the morning, brother, would you please not bang the door?“

This was quite embarassing. When Professor Byleth appeared a few hours later to explain the situation, I was very eager to forgive her part of the infractions, especially as she did not seem to have been involved in the drinking or singing. Of course Flayn put her own interpretation on these things again. I really do need to have a talk with her about those absurd notion of hers.

The three of us were soon distracted by the information that members of the Western Church (again?) were causing trouble at a place dear to me and Flayn. We fought them back and Flayn and I placed flowers on her mother’s grave. We shared a nice bonding moment with Byleth as well.

Flayn, again, placed her own interpretation on this. I was unable to convince her otherwise and have decided to ignore any future jabs of hers.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Ethereal Moon**

I merely pointed out to my brother that this was the first time I could remember him letting anybody outside our family in on our secret. He thought I was hinting at his obvious crush on Professor Byleth and immediately got all huffy and denied everything.

He’s got it bad.

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Ethereal Moon**

I don’t care about that stupid ball!

I don’t care about that stupid ball!

I don’t care about that stupid ball!

I especially don’t care that Lorenz asked me out for that stupid ball, because I don’t care about that stupid ball at all! And I don’t care that Claude overheard that and has made fun of me since! I have to study! I don’t have time for puberty! I’m off to the library now!

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Ethereal Moon**

Holy crap, Lorenz is a braver man than I ever gave him credit for! He asked LYSITHEA out for the ball! I thought he was terrified of her!

After some prodding, he revealed to me that a marriage with Lysithea seemed like the best option to get Thyrsus back.

**Picture Diary of Cyril**

**Ethereal Moon**

*Sketch of fuming Lysithea running over Cyril*

*Lysithea helping Cyril to pick up his things*

*Lysithea reading a list to Cyril*

*Lysithea reading a book to Cyril*

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Ethereal Moon**

Lady Edelgard has been spending an unusual amount of time with her beauty regimen these days. I asked her if she didn’t think there were more important things to deal with, like preparing herself for her upcoming coronation. She said surely this could wait until after the ball, she had to look her best for certain people. I asked what she meant by „certain people“ and she blushed.

I’m getting the impression that Lady Edelgard might have a crush on our professor. I’ll have to investigate this.

**Journal of Dorothea Arnault**

**Ethereal Moon**

Hubie asked me if I thought it likely that Edie might have a crush on Professor Byleth. I had to admit that this was pretty likely, given her general behavior around her. Poor Hubie! I gave him a big hug and told him not to worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea and I just know that one day he is going to find someone who will love him back.

(I mean, between me and my journal, he’d probably need to drop that evil advisor schtick of his first. And maybe do something about his looks? But, you know, it takes all kinds to make a world and maybe there is a necrophiliac out there who would be willing to settle for someone who just looks undead?)

Hubie tried to pretend that he didn’t know what I was talking about and that he certainly didn’t have a crush on Edie, he was merely worried about this affecting the Empire’s future. Yeah, sure. I believe you, Hubie.

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Ethereal Moon**

Hubert asked me if Edelgard has crushed Professor Byleth. I told him no, the professor is living.

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Ethereal Moon**

I am Ferdinand von Aegir!

Hubert asked me if I thought it likely that Edelgard might have a crush on Professor Byleth. I told him she clearly had and it was a very becoming courtly love for the unobtainable, extremely elegant. He asked me why I considered Professor Byleth unobtainable for Lady Edelgard. Did I think that Lady Edelgard, future Emperor of Adrestia, was somehow not good enough for a mercenary/teacher? Did I not believe her capable of entrancing any person of her choosing? Did I believe that there was something wrong with her looks? Her personality?

That was when it hit me! Hubert is in love with Edelgard! What a fascinating turn of events! And of course he had resigned himself to watch over her from the shadows, in a truly knightly restraint of his own feelings! How admirable! This is just like in the opera!

Of course, this does lead me to the dissatisfying conclusion that I have been remiss in my attempts to prove my superiority over Edelgard. It was never enough to merely surpass her in terms of academic excellence and combat prowess! I, Ferdinand von Aegir, failed to notice the social aspect! My shame knows no bounds.

It is decided. I shall have to work my hardest to inspire a passion for myself in someone that rivals the love Hubert feels for Edelgard!

_Von Aegir. I am absolutely speechless at how utterly wrong every single sentence you have written in this entry is. You are not surperior to Lady Edelgard in any way, shape or form. There never was a competition between the two of you, as she is entirely beyond your scope of imagination. And as I am strongly aware of the distance between Lady Edelgard and mere mortals, I would certainly never dare to develop any sort of romantic feelings for her. Have I made myself clear?_

Oh, Hubert. Feelings don’t care for your silly logic. Shouldn’t you know this?

But goodness, the passion Edelgard must have inspired in you to surpass such obstacles as this! I have made my decision! The only way to prove myself as superior to Edelgard is to make Hubert fall in love with me! Hubert! I shall court you!

**Journal of Hubert von Vestra**

**Ethereal Moon**

I will kill Ferdinand von Aegir.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Ethereal Moon**

Sylvain Gautier was disqualified from the dance competition for stripping. The event was a tie between Ferdinand von Aegir and Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, who moved the audience with their graceful style. Afterwards, Claude challened Petra to a dance-off. Apparently, he had „discovered some sweet Almyran moves“ in a book and wanted to try them out. Petra displayed quite some skill with her Brigid style of dancing. I am unsure why the rest of their houses had to stand behind the dancers and snap their fingers rhythmically, but both Claude and Petra assured me that this was essential to the respective traditions.

We continued the celebrations with more student performances. Manuela’s and Dorothea’s duet was very well received. Felix and Petra had a duel onstage. Constance entertained us all with magic tricks that included a lightshow, her pulling coins out behind people’s ears and Hapi getting sawed in half. Fortunately, the last trick turned out to be a non-magic trick and Hapi wasn’t actually cut in half. Normally this would go without saying, but in Constance’s case... Let’s just say I had Flayn and Manuela on standby as soon as she made her announcement.

Sylvain made his way onstage again and performed some comedy routine with Ingrid that involved him saying something silly and her punching him. So, a normal conversation between those two? I don’t really see the appeal and a lot of the audience members seemed to prefer the punches over the jokes.

The Punch Bros held a weightlifting competition. To my great relief, Flayn was not an active participant in the act. She merely served as a weight.

I sent Professor Byleth off to patrol the Goddess Tower in case of any couples sneaking off. Shortly after, she came back and said there were too many of them and she needed help. As a matter of fact, half our students seemed to have gathered at the Goddess Tower and were currently fighting over the best places. Rhea was also there, wishing to pray to the Goddess on this beautiful evening. Naturally I chased the students back to the ball, leaving only Professor Byleth to guard the peace.

List of offending students:

Edelgard von Hresvelg: insisted she had to remain at the Goddess Tower to explain herself, started to cry when I sent her away

Hubert von Vestra: pointed out constantly that he was only here to guard Lady Edelgard, not for anything else

Ferdinand von Aegir: was serenading Hubert when I arrived, to the latter‘s great annoyance

Dorothea Arnault: was serenading Ingrid

Monica von Ochs: the only person to admit that she had come to the Goddess Tower for the obvious reason

Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd: had apprently „just passed through“. Is also a terrible liar.

Sylvain José Gautier: figured he’d find some girls who had been rejected and cheer them up

Ingrid Brandl Galatea: only went there to make sure Sylvain stayed out of trouble

Felix Hugo Fraldarius: only went there to make sure to punish Sylvain if he got into any trouble

Claude von Riegan: said this was really fun to watch

Yuri Leclerc: also claimed this was absolutely hilarious

All students have been reprimanded and will be put on weeding duty for the next two weeks.

**Secret Journal of Edelgard von Hresvelg**

**Ethereal Moon**

The ball was a complete failure!

I saw Seteth send Professor Byleth to keep a watch over the Goddess Tower and knew this was my chance! But as soon as I entered it, I got ambushed by Monica who wanted to confess her love for me! I was trying to let her down gently when we were caught by Professor Byleth. Oh, I was so mortified! I tried to tell her that this was not what it looked like, but just then Dimitri marched in with a „Good evening, Professor, what a surprise meeting you here!“. So there I was still trying to explain myself, Dimitri attempting his own explanations on how this was a complete coincidence, when Sylvain strolled in and tried to console Monica by hitting on her. He was quickly followed by Ingrid and Felix, who were followed by Dorothea, then Ferdinand and Hubert arrived and when I noticed Claude and Yuri hiding in the bushes, Professor Byleth left to get Seteth. He sent all of us back.

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Ethereal Moon**

Did someone spike the punch or did I actually see Ferdinand von Aegir serenade you?

_Yes on both counts. I saw Claude do it earlier. As for von Aegir, he is trying to win my love from Lady Edelgard. I don’t want to talk about it._

**Story Book of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Ethereal Moon**

Having formed a truce with the Syndicate, Lord Evil now faces a different sort of threat, one unlike any he has ever faced before. He has fought many battles with his archenemy, The Noble Bee, but is now faced with the realization that love and hate can be both sides of the same coin, and that his hatred has, in fact, inspired love in his rival’s chest!

Lord Evil staunchly denies having any feelings in that black heart of his, but Vernie and the Syndicate are not so sure. They wish for their friend to find happiness. Of course, The Noble Bee’s attentions as they are now seem to cause Lord Evil great anguish. They decide on a more subtle approach.

_No. Just... no._

**Journal of Kronya, currently a sad Monica von Ochs**

**Ethereal Moon**

Okay, so maybe my attempts to woo Edel were a bit subtle, I guess? She seemed really surprised when I tried to make my move on her at the Goddess Tower, which totally sucks because this is like the most romantic location in the whole place, but now we can’t go there for my proposal, because there’s bad memories I guess and also we’re all on weedwhacking duty and I hate that like so much, I’d murder some people to get out of it.

Actually, that’s what I’m gonna do. Murder people. I’m sure that’ll impress Edel. I checked Solon’s old notes and he was planning to kidnap this old fart Jeralt for research and shit, so I guess he’s like disposable, what with Solon having left the monastery and stuff.


	11. Guardian Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the glittering colors of the rainbow!"  
> -Constance von Nuvelle

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Guardian Moon**

_Do you feel like writing in your journal yet?_

_Okay, I understand. I will take over for now._

_Byleth’s father Jeralt was killed by one of the students last month. The girl is thought to be a disguised member of Those Who Slither in the Dark. She is currently on the run._

_Jeralt was a wonderful man, and he loved his daughter very much. The two of us have been looking through the journal that he left behind. He wrote a lot about her. I realized that I may have been the cause behind Byleth’s strange behavior as a child. She never showed any emotions until I awoke. Byleth says it doesn’t matter and it’s not my fault._

_The other faculty members have taken over Byleth’s teaching duties to give her time to grieve. Of course that may not have been the best idea..._

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Guardian Moon**

My special curriculum on advanced crestology has met with mixed results. Linhardt, of all people, has been the most eager student by far. He submitted his homework essay ten minutes after I’d assigned it, stating that he had already written a few treatises on the subject that would do with a few minor edits. I read through it and was impressed. That boy is a genius!

So I may have gotten a little bit carried away and started discussing crests with him for a while. The next time I looked up, Annette and Lysithea were furiously taking notes and the rest of the students were nowhere to be seen. We were informed that our debate had extended past dinnertime and their classmates had left hours ago. The four of us decided to change the class to an optional course held in the library the next day. We have had a wonderful week of it so far, but noone else wanted to join our class.

**Journal of Manuela Casagranda**

**Guardian Moon**

Since Hanneman immediately grabbed the three smartest students and booked it for the library, the entire rest of the students fell to me. This seemed like a good opportunity for something I‘ve always wanted to try: Healing through interpretative dance!

I have always felt that my Faith magic flows best when there is music around. And of course, song and dance bring happiness to patients, which is the best medicine after all!

I am proud to say that this class has attracted a great number of students! Dorothea immediately volunteered to be my teaching assistant, because there was no way I could handle this many students on my own. Why, even Bernadetta left her room to join us! I was worried at first that we’d have a lack of men, but Sylvain, Yuri, Ferdinand, Ignatz, Claude and Lorenz all seemed to enjoy my lessons. Hubert is also there, which I honestly did not expect. Is it my charm that draws him here? He’s really not my type...

Of course you can’t please everyone and a group of students led by Felix refused to join us and decided to train themselves.

**Gatekeeper’s Journal**

**Guardian Moon**

I feel so bad for poor Professor Byleth, to lose her father so suddenly! And Sir Jeralt! I can’t believe he’s gone...

But duty calls! Professor Byleth obviously needed some time off to grieve, so I volunteered to train some of the students. In all honesty, I heard about the curriculum planned by the other teachers and found it a bit lacking. So I’ve been running drills with the students not interested in crestology or dancing and they definitely seem to enjoy it.

Just doing my part to help. And when Professor Byleth recovers, I will be there to greet her with my usual „Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report!“

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Guardian Moon**

Dear Hubert,

I wish to apologize for last month’s events. It didn’t occur to me that my actions might cause you undue distress, until it was pointed out to me by dear Bernadetta. I have been made aware that you do not, in fact, harbor a crush on Edelgard, and that serenading you at the Goddess Tower was highly inappropriate. I hope you can forgive me for my transgressions.

Ferdinand von Aegir

P.S.: Why are you in our dance class?

_I accept your apologies on the condition that said transgressions will not repeat themselves. As for what you call the „dance class“, I am obviously practicing my Faith magic._

Yeah, no, you’re not.

_I would rather not divulge my reasons. Let’s say I have a debt to pay and someone is making absolutely sure I pay it in full._

**Journal of Bernadetta von Varley**

**Guardian Moon**

_Are you absolutely certain you don’t want me to kill someone instead?_

Bad Hubert. No killing! Besides, Marianne and I are so happy to have you there!

_And you have the gall to call me evil? At least tell me this wasn’t Yuri’s idea..._

No, Hapi’s. Yuri seems to be busy with some problems of his own.

**Journal of Yuri Leclerc**

**Guardian Moon**

I regret everything.

Okay, so about two months ago, Constance came to me for help with restoring the glory of House Nuvelle, bla bla bla, the usual. I was very busy at that time, so I just told her that nobles like it when people lick their boots, so maybe she should look into that.

Well, three days ago Constance approached me with a huge smile on her face and informed me that she had, I shit you not, developed a spell to make boots taste like licorice, in order to facilitate better boot licking.

Yeah.

I got nothing.

I explained to her that the act of boot licking in general is more of a metaphor. There are nobles that enjoy having their boots licked, but they usually don’t do this in public. In my experience, most of them will prefer having their dicks sucked.

Yes, that’s what I told her. In retrospect, this was a terrible idea. Today, Constance proudly told me that she had adjusted her spell.

I have to hand it to her, I thought myself pretty jaded about those sort of things. The licorice dicks... I think I have found my limit.

**Journal of Constance von Nuvelle**

**Guardian Moon**

I guess Yuri doesn’t like licorice? I told him I could easily adjust the flavor, but he said I was making things worse.

I have received a surprising amount of requests for different flavours. Raspberry, honey, coffee, tea with milk and honey, bacon... It really seems like I have created an invention the world has been waiting for. Sylvain wanted to know if I could change colors and add glitter. Of course I can, who does he take me for? All the glittering colors of the rainbow!

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Guardian Moon**

That silly Holst went on a mushroom gathering trip when he can’t tell a champignon from a... poison... mushroom... thing... Whatever! He ate some bad stuff and has been laid up for the past week. And of course now’s the time the Almyrans try to cross our border again! Cyril and I took some students to help our soldiers out.

The leader of the Almyrans seemed pretty impressed with the way I handled my axe. According to Claude, who has picked up some Almyran from a book, he called me „Big Pink Menace“. Holst is „Small Pink Menace“. I’m not sure how to feel about this, „Small Pink Menace“ sounds way cuter. And it would fit my frail, delicate beauty a lot better...

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Guardian Moon**

Hilda has been very worried since the battle at Fódlan’s Throat. The Almyran bandits seemed to be more scared of her than of her brother, and now he even sent over the family’s Hero’s Relic for her to use.

I told her that I would love to have her stature and muscles, but she seemed very scared of that thought.

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Guardian Moon**

Went to see Holst after the battle. He says he’s already feeling better after hearing how Hilda fought, and he’s going to send her the relic axe as a thank you gift. I entertained him with some more battle stories, which he found hilarious, especially the one where we all ran from the giant statue. Once he’s recovered, we’re heading out there to look for the thing and take it down!

_Balthus. You are officially forbidden from fighting that giant statue. This is a direct order from your leader._

Aww, but Boss! What is Holst gonna say?

_If Holst jumps off a bridge, would you jump after him?_

Hell yeah!

_Of course you would._

We could take you and the girls with us! And some more people maybe? Teach? Lysithea?

_Do not fight the giant statue, Balthus._

Aw, man...

**Picture Diary of Cyril**

**Guardian Moon**

*Picture of Cyril and Lysithea sneaking through a secret passage*

*Cyril and Lysithea battling evil Almyrans*

LIS

LYSY

LAISI

SMALL MAGE GIRL TEACHES ME HOW TO RITE

_Lysithea. Not „small mage girl“_

*Picture of giant Lysithea smiting her enemies*

SORRY

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Guardian Moon**

All students set out today with Teach to get revenge for Sir Jeralt. We defeated dark Slitherers, demonic beast and Monica von Ochs who had turned into some sort of evil clown. I don’t know what to make of that part. Then Solon showed up and choked her to death in a weird way that showed off her breasts, which just seemed unneccessary to me. Guess that must be some fetish of his. Then he made Teach disappear in a dark void.

We were really creeped out by the first thing and terrified by the second, but then Teach powered up, got green hair and eyes and cut through the dark void, which was really dramatic. Solon was soundly defeated, yelling something about fell stars. Then Teach decided now was a good time to take a nap. Edelgard and Dimitri got into a fight over who got to carry her home, which I solved by ordering Raphael to carry her while they were distracted.

We were going to bring her to the infirmary, but Lady Rhea insisted we carry Teach to her quarters instead, which was really out of the way.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Guardian Moon**

Professor Byleth has had a dramatic change in appearance that has given me a lot of food for thought. As soon as Rhea will stop barricading herself in her room so she can sing lullabies to the professor, I will have questions.


	12. Pegasus Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just like in my comic books!"  
> -Caspar von Bergliez

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Pegasus Moon**

Sothis, I can’t hear you anymore.

Are you still there?

Gremlin. You’re a gremlin.

„I’m not a gremlin, stop calling me a gremlin.“

That’s what you’re supposed to write back now.

I miss you.

Rhea says if I go to the Holy Tomb and sit on the Goddess‘ throne, I will hear the Goddess‘ voice. You said you were the Goddess. Does that mean I’ll be able to talk to you again if I do this? I hope so.

**Journal of Caspar von Bergliez**

**Pegasus Moon**

Professor Byleth had a transformation sequence!!!!!

Just like in my comic books!

That was SO AWESOME!

I want to have a transformation sequence too!

I asked Linny if he could help me get a transformation sequence, but he says I can’t. I’ll show him!

**Journal of Flayn**

**Pegasus Moon**

Professor Byleth has green hair and eyes now! It’s a wonderful color!

My brother seems very nervous about this, and I can’t fault him for it. Humans don’t usually change the color of their hair and eyes out of nowhere. He had me give him a report of the events that lead to the change, but I was unable to provide any satisfying answers. We would assume that this was somehow related to what Solon did to her, if not for Rhea’s strange behavior. She appears to have taken this as a sign from the Goddess and wishes for Professor Byleth to receive a vision in the Holy Tomb, just like Saint Seiros did centuries ago. This is, of course, entirely in line with the church’s beliefs, but...

I just don’t understand how Professor Byleth could receive a vision from the Goddess in the first place. The circumstances of Saint Seiros were entirely different. Professor Byleth wielding the Sword of the Creator points to her being of Nemesis‘ bloodline, while Saint Seiros was of her own bloodline.

There is something Rhea is not telling us. My brother agrees with that assessment.

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Pegasus Moon**

Now I know why fate has kept me alive until this day! It is all becoming clear!

Naturally I observed Professor Byleth’s battle with Kronya and Solon, not wishing to lose even a moment of that wonderful swordplay of her. I almost despaired when I saw this wonderful sword being swallowed up in darkness, but then! She returned, her sword glowing in magnificient radiance! I knew there and then that my feelings for this glorious sword had been but a pale reflection of what I feel for it now! A premonition of sorts, that one day, it would transform into this.

All my life has been in preparation for this sword. It was made to perforate my innermost being. I am absolutely certain of it.

**Journal of Kronya**

**Pegasus Moon**

This sucks so much.

First Solon tries to kill me by squeezing out my boobs or whatever gets that old geezer hot. I was lucky that the Death Knight was nearby to wank in the bushes over the thought of Byleth stabbing him. He patched me up, but then Byleth powered up or some shit, and he’s been fantasizing over that giant sword of hers nonstop since. It was so fucking ridiculous and when I think about that being my death scene I could just, like, crawl into a hole and die.

And now I’m stuck camping with Mr „Oh yeah, fuck me with that giant sword of yours“. I fucking hate camping. I just wanna get back to my room and listen to my dubsteb records, is that too much to ask? Fucking abovegrounders don’t have any good shit, just lutes and flutes and stuff, and half of it is songs about that fake goddess of theirs.

**Journal of Rhea**

**Pegasus Moon**

Oh, Mother! Finally you will return! This glorious vessel has performed splendidly, and she will welcome you home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!
> 
> I will take a short break to get my backlog up before continuing the story with Silver Snow/Verdant Wind - it's the same plot after all.


End file.
